Payback, en español
by Luthina
Summary: "¡Malfoy!" "¿Weasley?" "¿Podrías hacerme el favor más grande de mi vida?" "Depende, ¿Qué es? ¿Me pagarás?" "Te voy a dar cinco galeones. Todo lo que necesito es que me beses,.. Aquí y ahora!" G/D, sexto año alternativo. TRADUCCIÓN
1. El trato

**Payback  
Capítulo Uno-El trato**

"¡Malfoy!" Ginny Weasley corrió hacia Draco Malfoy, agarrando la manga de su túnica. Estaban en medio de un pasillo del segundo piso. Ginny estaba en camino a su primera clase después del desayuno y Draco se dirigía al Gran Comedor para tomar una pieza de pan rápidamente porque había dormido hasta tarde, de nuevo.

Él estaba teniendo pesadillas. Pesadillas horribles, donde estaba siendo quemado vivo. El fuego quemó su espalda desnuda, mientras carcomía los boxers de seda que llevaba puestos. Los sueños eran tan vívidos que podía oler su cabello quemado y sabía que iba a morir. Pero él siempre despertaba antes de que pasara. Sus sábanas cubiertas de sudor, las cortinas de la cama arrancadas, no había manera de que pudiera dormir después de haber tenido una de esas pesadillas.

Draco miró hacia abajo para ver a la más joven de los Weasley mirándolo. "¿Weasley?"

"¿Podrías hacerme el favor más grande de mi vida?"

"Depende, ¿Qué es? ¿Le hará daño Potter? ¿Me pagarás?"

"Te voy a dar cinco galeones, aplastará a Harry, Ron en todo caso todo lo que necesito es que me beses,.. ¡Aquí y ahora!"

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que haría eso?" Draco respondió, una sonrisa cruzando su cara.

"El dinero. Vamos Draco, ¿por favor? Necesito esto, sólo me besas, rápidamente. ¿Por favor?"

Draco consideró su oferta por un momento. "Dame el dinero antes."

"Bien, pero sígueme." Ella tiró de la manga de la túnica, llevándolo en dirección de la escalera.

"Oh, no, no lo harás." Draco hizo un gesto con el brazo poniéndose fuera de su alcance. "¿Quieres que te bese en la escalera, donde todo el mundo puede ver? Todos los de Slytherin van a reírse de mí!"

Ginny pareció considerar esto un momento. "Trato nuevo. Te pagaré diez galeones". Hizo una pausa, preguntándose si se trataba de un aumento suficientemente grande en la recompensa.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la pared cercana. "Sigue hablando."

"Esto tiene que verse tan real como sea posible. Me dejas llevarte de la corbata por las escaleras, viéndote ridículo y lleno de lujuria, a un aula desierta. Bésame una vez mientras se cierra la puerta y eso es todo."

"Quiero quince."

"Doce".

"Quince".

"Trece".

"Quince".

"Catorce".

"Está bien. Págame ahora".

Ginny metió la mano en su bolso y sacó siete galeones. "Yo no tengo más conmigo ahora. Te pagaré más tarde, lo prometo."

"Nunca he confiado en la palabra de un Weasley antes, ¿por qué debería empezar ahora?" Draco comenzó a alejarse, pero Ginny se interpuso.

"Por favor, por favor, haz esto por mí. ¿Qué te he hecho, Malfoy? Te juro que recibirás tu dinero tan pronto como lo traiga de mi habitación. Voy a dártelo antes del desayuno mañana. ¿Por favor?"

Draco suspiró. Estaba aceptando esto sólo por el dinero. Había una visita a Hogsmeade pronto y que no tenía ganas de gastar sus ahorros en Cerveza de Mantequilla. Tener algunos galeones adicionales sería bueno ...

"Está bien, lo haré. Pero si no me pagas Weasley, voy a tener la Barón Sangriento averiguando su contraseña para que pueda entrar a tu dormitorio y robarlo de tu baúl ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo. Ahora, vamos, de prisa." Ginny lo agarró por la manga de túnica y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la escalera. Draco la sigui a regañadientes.

"Así que tú y el niño maravilla rompieron esta mañana, ¿eh?"

"Eso no es asunto tuyo", escupió Ginny, veneno en su voz.

"Está bien, sólo preguntaba. Eso explicaría toda esta escena. Tratando de darle celos, ¿verdad? Y tratando de demostrar a la Weasley mayor que puedes cuidadar de ti misma y la salir con quien quieras. Debo decir Weasley, que tienes buen gusto. Escogiéndome entre todas las personas, me siento muy honrado".

Ginny se detuvo y giró sobre su talón para hacerle frente. "Uno; sí rompimos en la mañana. Dos; no, no estoy tratando de darle celos. Y tres; Eras mi primera opción porque eres la peor criatura rastrera en esta escuela y sé que Ron te odia con una pasión aún más grande que su amor por el Quidditch. "

"Cuidado con esa lengua, Weasley," Draco bromeó, una sonrisa estampada en su rostro. "Es posible que me hagas cambiar de opinión y deje que beses a Crabbe. Ahora, no queremos eso, ¿Verdad?"

Ginny tomó un respiro profundo, calmando sus nervios. "Lo siento, Malfoy. Tengo un montón de ira acumulada dentro de mí y no tenía la intención de descargarla en ti. Sólo sé que si me provocas, va a salir."

Draco levantó una ceja, su única indicación de que Ginny le había dicho algo. "Bueno, ser llamado la escoria de la escuela no es precisamente halagador. ¿Qué tal si añadimos otro galeón a nuestro trato?"

Ginny suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, de nuevo agarrando la manga de Draco y arrastrándolo en dirección de la escalera. Cuando llegaron cerca de ella,lo detuvo, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho. Puso un dedo sobre sus labios, diciéndole que se callara. Ginny agarró el hombro de Draco, haciendo que bjara el oído de manera que pudiera hablarle.

"Bueno", susurró, su aliento caliente en su oreja, "tenemos que hacer una gran escena de esto. Necesitas tener una mirada de "estúpidamente loco por ella" en la cara y seguirme como una cachorroito enamorado. Voy a caminar delante de ti, arrastrándote de la corbata. En cuanto lleguemos al salón abandonado, bésame una vez antes de cerrar la puerta, ¿de acuerdo? "

Draco asintió con la cabeza y se aflojó la camisa para que Ginny pudiera fácilmente apoderarse de su corbata. Ginny miró hacia la escalera, le tendió una mano, señalando que lo esperara, mientras agarraba la corbata con la otra.

Ginny levantó un dedo con su mano libre.

Dos dedos.

Tres dedos y una sonrisa socarrona y seductora antes de tirar de la corbata y arrastrarlo hacia la escalera.


	2. Una vista de la acción

**Payback  
Capítulo 2 - Una vista de la acción**

-¿Sabe usted un buen hechizo para deshacerse de esta mancha?- preguntó Ron a su mejor amigo, Harry Potter, ya que salieron del Gran Comedor.

-No, pero no hay duda de que Hermione te lo conseguirá. A veces pienso que ella sabe más hechizos que Flitwick. -Harry miró a la mancha de jugo de calabaza en la túnica de Ron y meneó la cabeza. -¿Quieres ir a los dormitorios y obtener una de mis túnicas para hoy? Andar con esa por todas partes sería humillante.

-Sí, ¿por qué no? Cualquier cosa es mejor que oler al jardín de Hagrid todo el día. Bueno, más bien una mezcla entre el jardín de Hagrid y bolas de naftalina. ¿Dónde guardó mamá estas túnicas durante todo el verano? ¡Huelen como el cuarto de Fred y George!

-¿Es realmente tan malo allí?

-Sí, con todos los experimentos que hacen, se necesita una máscara de gas para caminar adentro. -Harry se rió mientras se dirigían hacia las escaleras.

-Con un demonio, mi camisa se está llenando de jugo de calabaza. Realmente espero que Hermione sepa algo que quite esto, o mamá va a matarme. Bueno, al menos que yo no me derrame Whiskey de Fuego encima como George. Te diré, mamá se veía asesina. Ella… -Ron fue interrumpida cuando Harry le dio un golpecito en el hombro, volvió a mirar a su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué pasa?

Harry no dijo nada, simplemente apuntó hacia la escalera. Todo el mundo estaba mirando a dos personas, un chico y una chica, que bajaban por las escaleras.

Normalmente algo como esto sólo atraería atención mínima por parte de los alumnos de Hogwarts, pero esto era claramente anormal. Usualmente, una pareja tan enamorada (o caliente) que no puede contenerse delante de sus compañeros y corre hacia un aula apartada, era motivo de chismes por un par de horas, o incluso un día a veces. Pero esto, esto iba a ser una sorpresa para una semana al lo menos.

Ron estaba en shock. Ni siquiera había imaginado una escena como esta pero ahora era verdad, delante de sus ojos.

Su hermana, Ginny Weasley.

Y Draco Malfoy.

Ginny estaba llevando a Draco por la escalera de la corbata. Ella estaba risueña y tenía una mirada seductora, con los labios en una sonrisa media socarrona. Draco se veía totalmente enamorado, la lujuria cubriendo todas las facciones de su rostro. Sin duda, se dirigían al aula vacía por la parte inferior de las escaleras.

Ginny tropezó en el último escalón y cayó al piso de la Sala de Entrada. Sin vacilación, Draco la tomó en sus brazos y hundió su nariz en su pelo. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del aula vacía, la dejó caer suelo y la envolvió con sus brazos, tirando de ella en un beso.

No sólo un beso, un beso francés increíblemente apasionado.

Poco a poco caminaron hacia atrás hasta que estuvieron dentro del aula, Ginny cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y dejaron de ser visibles.

Hubo risas de las escaleras, pero había dos figuras de pie, inmóviles en medio de la Sala. Después de unos momentos para recuperarse de la sorpresa, Ron corrió hacia la puerta y empezó a golpearla.

-¡MALFOY! ¡SEPÁRATE DE MI HERMANA! GINNY, ¿QUÉ ESTÁS PENSANDO? ¡ES UN MALFOY! ¡ESTÁ USÁNDOTE! ¡SAL DE AHÍ AHORA MISMO! ¡NO ME HAGAS DECIRLE A MAMÁ ACERCA DE ESTO! ¿QUIERES UN HOWLER DE ELLA? ¡SAL DE ALLÍ EN ESTE MOMENTO! -Sus puños golpeaban la madera, y sus pies la estaban pateando. Por suerte, todas las puertas de Hogwarts habían sido encantadas para no romperse o agrietarse bajo la presión de este tipo.

-Ron, -dijo Harry, que venía detrás de su amigo y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, -déjala.

-¿Estás loco? -preguntó Ron, momentáneamente deteniendo el alboroto en la puerta. -Mi hermana está allí, con Malfoy. ¡Quién sabe lo que hará con ella! Tengo que ayudarla.

-Ron, ¿Alguna vez usas tu varita?

Ron parecía un poco avergonzado por ello. -Bueno, yo estaba sólo, ya sabes, comprobando para ver si, pues, la puerta estaba, ya sabes, cerrada con llave.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer si las puertas están cerradas?

-¿Conjuro?

-Sí, Ron. Un hechizo por lo general funciona mejor que la fuerza bruta. Ahora, si me lo permites. -Ron se hizo a un lado, mirando tímidamente a sus zapatos. -Ahora, vamos a ver si esto funciona: _Alohomora._ Eso debería hacerlo. Ahora sólo puedes girar el botón y… -La puerta no se abrió. -¿Cómo…?- Harry lo intentó de nuevo, pero fue inútil. Desde el otro lado de la puerta, risitas sordas podría ser oídas. Por desgracia, Ron oyó.

-¡MALFOY! ¡QUITA TUS MANOS DE MI HERMANA! ¡DÉJALA SOLA! ¡AHORA MISMO! ¡JURO QUE CUANDO PONGA LAS MANOS SOBRE TI, YO… -Nadie fue capaz de averiguar lo que Ron haría cuando pusiera sus manos sobre Malfoy. En ese momento, el profesor Snape lo golpeó con un _Selinco_ por lo que Ron estaba moviendo la boca pero ningún sonido salía. Sin embargo los golpes continuaron, , pese a la insatisfacción de Snape.

-Weasley, ¡deje de golpear de una la vez! -Ron se detuvo y se volvió hacia su profesor de pociones, no sin antes dar a la puerta una mirada furiosa. -¿Qué significa esto? -exigía Snape.

Ron empezó a mover la boca, pero debido al hechizo emitido por Snape, no salió ningún sonido. -Potter, dime lo que pasó.

-Mmm, bueno, verá, Crookshanks, el gato de Hermione, corrió en el aula con el tintero de Ron. Él sólo estaba tratando de convencer al gato de que salga y le dé su tintero para que no lleguemos tarde a la clase de Transfiguración.

-Entonces, ¿por qué le gritaba al señor Malfoy?

-Porque, bueno, Ron cree que Malfoy estaba detrás de todo esto. Que de algún modo metió a Crookshanks en el truco. Sólo está exagerando, profesor, nada más.

-Una historia probable. Pero, ya que no tengo un suero de la verdad conmigo, no tengo más remedio que creerte, Potter. El señor Weasley estaría de acuerdo con usted, sin duda, si pudiera hablar, ¿no Weasley? -Ron asintió con la cabeza. -Ah, bueno, no quiero ser responsable de su tardanza a la clase de McGonagall. Aquí hay un tintero para el señor Weasley, -conjuro uno en el aire, -sigan su camino.

Cuando Harry y Ron no se movieron, añadió, -¡AHORA! -Ellos empezaron a reaccionar y corrieron hacia el aula de la Transfiguración, casi condenados al retraso. Al doblar la esquina, Ron lanzó una mirada de odio por última vez hacia la puerta del aula que ya no estaba vacía.

*****¡**Bueno, el capítulo dos! Espero que a ustedes les guste. Escribí esta historia hace siete años y ahora estoy a punto de empezar mi trabajo como adulto, pero quería terminarlo primero. Estudié español en la universidad y quiero practicarlo ahora. Muchas gracias a Kambrin Potter por ayudarme con la traducción y muchas gracias a gina lara por su review. Pondré el tercer capítulo cuando termine el siguiente capítulo in inglés. ¡Ciao!


	3. Razonamiento

**Payback**

**Capítulo 3 – Razonamiento**

****Tan pronto como la puerta de la habitación se cerró, Draco empujó a Ginny lejos de él y sacó su varita. Apuntando hacia el pomo de la puerta, murmuró algo incomprensible, sin duda, un hechizo fuerte para cerrar la puerta.

-¿Preocupado de que alguien entre aquí, Malfoy? -Ginny le preguntó, frotándose el trasero, sobre el que había caído.

-En realidad, sí. Cuando tu hermano está enfurecido, podría matar a cualquiera, incluyéndome si realmente quisiera. Sólo espero que no se rompa la puerta.

Al instante, Ron comenzó a golpear la espesa puerta de roble desde el exterior .

-No hay que preocuparse, Malfoy. Estas puertas están encantadas para no romperse bajo el abuso físico.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Piensas que Fred y George nunca lo intentaron?"

-Pues bien, creo que estamos a salvo durante un tiempo. El hechizo que puse en la puerta no puede abrirse con _Alohomora_ y como Granger no está con los dos idiotas, dudo que sepan otro hechizo para abrir la puerta.

-Probablemente es cierto, ninguno de ellos es bastante brillante.

En ese momento, una voz en el otro lado de la puerta dijo –_Alohomora_-. Ginny estalló en un ataque de risa, que fueron silenciadas sólo por Draco poniendo su mano sobre su boca y atrayéndola hacia su pecho. Aunque a Draco no le gustaba la cercanía, la técnica era afectiva.

Cuando los golpes reanudaron, Ginny se liberó de de sus brazos y se volvió hacia él con curiosidad.

-Entonces, ¿qué fue eso?

-¿Qué fue qué?

-Oh, no actúes como si no supieras, ¿ese beso? ¡No estoy pagando por meter tu lengua en mi garganta!

-Ah, que bien, verás Ginevra,... Lo hice por cinco razones. Uno, no se habría visto realista si no lo hubiera hecho. Dos, me valoro por mis habilidades de interpretación. Tres, un Malfoy siempre hace mejor que aquello que se esperaba de ellos. Y el cuarto, sabía que sería una buena manera de conseguir otros tres galeones de ti.

Ginny suspiró. -Sí, sí. ¿A que estamos ahora? Dieciocho ¿verdad?

Malfoy asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien, pero dime la última razón por la que hiciste eso.

-Muy sencillo: Tú sabes que te encantó. -Él sonrió y Ginny resistió la tentación de darle una bofetada.

-¡No me 'encanta' Malfoy! Yo sólo lo hizo así que Ron y Harry lo creyeran. Yo también estoy orgullosa de mis habilidades de actuación.

-¿De todas maneras, por qué quisiste que hiciera esto?

-Eso no te importa, así que no te lo diré.

-Oh, vamos Weasley. Dime y yo sólo te cobro diez galeones. ¿Qué te parece?

Ginny pensó por un minuto. Pensamientos de ahorrar para sus nuevas túnicas rebasó el orgullo de la familia y ella asintió.

-Está bien, te lo diré. ¿Sabías que Harry y yo empezamos a salir a principios de año?

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero fue muy difícil al principio porque algunas personas no estaban de acuerdo. Él es el gran y maravilloso Harry Potter y yo soy solo una Don-nadie de quinto año: Ginny Weasley. Bueno, finalmente salimos de eso e iba bien por un tiempo. Últimamente, había estado actuando muy raro. Él a duras penas hablaba conmigo, excepto en la sala común de Gryffindor. Pensé que era raro, pero no me importaba. Pensé que estaba enamorada de él. Y entonces, esta mañana, cuando entré al Gran Comedor, vi a Harry con Cho sentada en su regazo. Estaban hablando al principio, pero luego comenzaron a besarse. Exploté y corrí hacia él. Sin pensarlo, agarré a Cho del pelo y la tiré al piso. Mientras ella estaba gritando, me agarré de los hombros de Harry y lo sacudió, gritando algo acerca de cómo era un jodido imbécil. Ron me quitó de encima de él y con la ayuda de Dean consiguió que me sentara. Todo lo que hice fue mirar a Harry. Hice intentos de estrangularlo, pero mi hermano me mantuvo quieta. Finalmente arrojé el vaso de jugo de calabaza hacia Ron y se escapé. Fue ahí cuando decidí venir a encontrarte, y pues, ya sabes el resto.

El único movimiento Draco había hecho durante el discurso de Ginny fue a apoyarse contra la pared y cruzar los brazos.

-¿Eso es todo?

-¿Qué quieres decir con 'eso es todo'? ¡Mi novio me engañó!

-¿Y?

-'¿Y?' -Ginny estaba tan aturdida que no podía hablar.

-No es nada nuevo Weasley. Sucede todo el tiempo en Slytherin. De hecho, atrapé a Pansy engañándome el miércoles pasado.

-Bueno, ¿no estás loco?

-No.

-¿Molesto tal vez?

-No, ya ha dejado de molestarme.

-¿Te refieres a que lo ha hecho antes?

-Todo el tiempo. He salido con Pansy diecinueve veces desde el tercer año y ella me ha engañado cada vez. Todavía no sé lo que ve en Flint

-¿Flint? ¿Como en Marcus Flint?

Draco le dio una sonrisa cansada-. Sí, el maldito bastardo.

-¿Por qué te iba a engañar a ti con _él_? Ese tipo es muy feo y no demasiado brillante.

-¿Eso fue un cumplido, Weasley?

-Supongo que sí. ¿No te sientes especial?

-Cálido y hormigueando por dentro.

Draco se acercó a la mesa más cercana y se sentó en una silla. Inclinando la silla hacia atrás, puso los pies sobre la mesa y cruzó las manos detrás del cabeza.

-¿No tenemos que ir a clase? -Preguntó Ginny. Ella estaba de pie junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados, dando golpecitos con el pie.

-¿Preferirías aparecer con media hora de retraso y que el profesor se ponga como fiera, o faltar a clase, y que nadie se dé cuenta?

-Faltar, supongo.

-Eso es lo que yo pensaba. Ahora, coge una silla. Tenemos que esperar hasta que la clase haya terminado para que Filch no nos coja.

Vacilante Ginny se acercó a la mesa al lado de Draco, sacó la silla y se sentó frente a él. Él estaba recostado con los ojos cerrados, moviendo el pie de ida y vuelta al ritmo de una canción en su cabeza. Ginny puso su cabeza sobre la mesa, pensando que tal vez un poco de sueño le ayudaría a sentirse mejor, encontrando incómoda la posición trató de acomodarse. Después de probar muchas, ella se encontró acurrucada como una bola sobre la mesa.

Draco abrió los ojos y arqueó una ceja en dirección de Ginny-. ¿Estás bien Weasley?

-Vuelve a dormir, Malfoy."

-Está bien, se grosera conmigo después de que acabo de ofrecerte un corte en nuestro pequeño trato. Me encanta cuando la gente es grosera conmigo, es por eso que tengo una reputación limpia y sin mancha.

Ginny de mal humor se acurrucó de nuevo en una bola, pensando en cómo Malfoy era un mimado molesto. Cuando finalmente llegó la hora para que se fueran, Ginny se puso de pie y salió de la habitación sin siquiera mirar a Malfoy.

-Tráeme mi dinero mañana, Weasley. Nos encontraremos aquí después de la cena. No llegues tarde.

Ginny no le prestó atención. Seguía contemplando la opción de no pagarle por completo.

******* ¡Hola! Espero que a ustedes les guste el capítulo tres. Muchas gracias a mi traductor, Kabrin Potter. También, muchas gracias a alexia evans12 y karim por sus reviews. ¡Significan mucho para mi! Hasta luego.


	4. Excusas Excusas

**Payback**

**Capítulo 4 - Excusas Excusas  
**

-¿Ella hizo _qué_? - Los chicos acababan de contar a Hermione sobre la pequeña escapada de Ginny y no estaba muy emocionada. Ella les daba una mirada que claramente decía 'Dios mío, por favor, dime que están mintiendo'.

-Entiendo, fue mi reacción, también -respondió Ron, meneando la cabeza.

-No, no lo era. Reaccionaste más como un caldero explotando -dijo Harry, poniendo énfasis en su punto, con movimientos de manos y efectos de sonido.

-De todos modos -dijo Ron, cortando la actuación de Harry sobre piezas de poción quemando la carne fuera de su rostro- no puedo creer que haya hecho eso. Puedo entender que estaba molesta, pero eso era un poco demasiado radical , incluso para Ginny.

-Bueno, yo no sé -dijo Hermione a sabiendas-. Si mi novio me fuera a engañar a mí, me iría a los extremos por venganza.

-¿Quieres decir que patearías su trasero en todas las clases y tratarías de hacer que se sienta idiota? -preguntó Harry.

-No, me gustaría tratar de encontrar un novio nuevo, muy rápidamente, que sea más guapo, más inteligente y más atractivo que el anterior.

-Así que por eso ella eligió a Malfoy -murmuró Ron.

-Así que estás diciendo -preguntó Harry a Hermione, ignorando el último comentario de Ron- es que Ginny recogió a Malfoy para que me reemplace porque no soy la escoba más rápida del montón y porque no paso cada momento libre haciendo ejercicio o peinado mi cabello?

-Um, sí. Es básicamente eso.

-¡Eso es ridículo! -Harry dio una palmada con la mano sobre la mesa y se dispuso a salir.

-Bueno, Harry - le preguntó Hermione, provocando que se volviera hacia ella, "¿por qué elegiste a engañar a Ginny con Cho?

-Sí compañero, todavía no estoy feliz por eso -dijo Ron, enviando a Harry una mirada de ira-. Ella es mi hermana, por el amor de Dios. ¿De verdad quisieras hacerle daño a la hermanita de tu mejor amigo?

-¡No! ¡Absolutamente no!

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste Harry? -preguntó Hermione.

-Vamos, ¡dile! Y la verdad esta vez. La última vez me dijiste que estabas 'dejando a Ginny lentamente mientras explorabas otras opciones'. ¡Y me dijiste que ya habías terminado con Ginny! No lo creo después de esta mañana. No me mientas más, Harry. -La cara de Ron había empezado a adquirir un claro tono rojo. Harry sabía que no tardaría en cambiar a un tono más oscuro, indicando que Ron era capaz de asesinar a alqguien. Nadie se mete con un Weasley rojo.

-Está bien, está bien, lo diré. Pero Ron tiene que dejar de exponerse rojo. -Ron alzó la mano en derrota, pero apenas y disminuyó su matiz de rojo.

-Muy bien, la mayoría de lo que le dije a Ron era verdad, que no estaba funcionando con Ginny, al menos, no para mí, de todos modos yo realmente no sabía cómo se sentía, pero nuestra relación se estaba volviendo demasiado seria para mí, yo sólo quería relajarme un poco, así que iba a sugerir que tomáramos un descanso Así que que ves, iba a dejarla lentamente. Sé que no debería haber mentido sobre romper con ella, pero le estaba diciendo a todos que lo había hecho, explicando que preferiría que no hablaran de ello, porque era un tema delicado para Ginny. Así que cuando me pidió Cho que la ayude estudiar para su examen en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no vi ningún problema. No me di cuenta de lo que ella estaba planeando realmente. Nos encontramos en el lago, y me sorprendió que ella no tuviera ningún libro. Estaba sentada con los pies en el agua, y me senté a su lado.'-Harry, ¿te gusto?' –me preguntó. Me tomó con la guardia baja y tartamudee una respuesta de, '-Bueno, yo .. yo .. supongo que sí. Me refiero a que ... eres bonita, y agradable. Sí, supongo ... me gustas. -Ella estuvo mirando sus pies por un rato y pensé que la había ofendido, hasta que me susurró '-Bésame-', en voz baja.

-¿Y lo hiciste? -peguntó Hermione.

-Bueno sí, quiero decir, es Cho. Sé que eres una chica, Hermione, pero aún así debes ver que ella es hermosa.

-¿Así que esta mañana no era la primera vez que la besas? -Ron preguntaba mientras se ponía rojo una vez más.

-Bueno, no.

-¿Fue la segunda? -Ron se estaba poniendo más rojo con el paso del tiempo.

-No -chilló Harry.

-Harry -preguntó Hermione con calma, tratando de evitar que Ron matara a Harry- ¿por cuánto tiempo has visto a Cho?"

-¿Quieres decir que a partir de ese día en el lago?

Ron y Hermione asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿Y hasta ahora?

Volvieron a asentir, cada vez más impacientes.

-Bueno, yo creo que ha sido de ... uhm ... cerca ... aproximadamente…

-Harry -dijo Ron, con una sonrisa forzada -dínoslo. No estoy de humor para más excusas. Por favor, no me enfurezcas más.

Harry miró a su alrededor buscando una ruta de escape, pero pronto descubrió que todas ellos lo llevarían lo suficientemente cerca a Ron para que él saltara sobre él. Harry cerró los ojos, preparándose para un golpe de Ron.

-Una semana.

Ron suspiró profundamente-. Está bien, puedo entender en eso. Me dijiste que habías roto con Ginny hace dos semanas, así que estaba asumiendo que sería más que eso. Pero por el amor de Merlin, Harry, ¿cuando se le vas a decir a Ginny? ¡La niña tiene derecho a saber!

-Iba a decirle en la mañana, la verdad. Quería asegurarme de que iba a salir bien con Cho antes de dejarla.

-Así que Ginny era el plan B? -Hermione había estado callada hasta ese momento, pero esto la puso en marcha-. Harry James Potter, ¡me avergüenzo de ti! ¡Estabas utilizando a Ginny! Salvarla en caso de que no se diera lo de Cho, ¡eso es asqueroso-! Hermione se levantó y salió del cuarto. Ron sacudió la cabeza y la siguió.

-¿Por qué yo? -preguntó Harry a nadie en particular, antes de poner la cabeza sobre la mesa.

-Harry – dijo una voz detrás de él. Alzó la vista para ver Cho, quien parecía preocupada-. ¿Qué te pasó, Harry? -preguntó, sentándose en el banco junto a él.

-Nada, Cho. -Harry bajó la cabeza y se miró las manos durante unos segundos. Luego meneó la cabeza con más violencia-. En realidad, Cho, hay algo que necesito decirte. ¿Sabes lo que pasó en el desayuno esta mañana? Bueno, no he sido muy honesto contigo últimamente.

* * *

***Muchas gracias a Kambrin Potter por su ayuda! Disfruenlo!


	5. La bofetada de Harry

**Payback**

**Capítulo 5 – La bofetada de Harry**

-Harry, ¿qué pasó? -Hermione estaba sentada en su sillón favorito, leyendo antes del comienzo de su próxima clase. Había levantado la vista cuando el agujero del retrato se abrió y no estaba en absoluto sorprendida de ver a su amigo. A pesar de sus sentimientos amargos hacia él en este momento, no podía dejar de sentir pena por él. Tenía una gran marca de mano en la mejilla y parecía que acababa de ser condenado a muerte. Llevaba las gafas en la mano, ya que se había roto el cristal.

-No estoy de humor, Hermione -se quejó-. ¿Podemos hablar más tarde?

-No, Harry, ahora. Me mentiste sobre Ginny, así que me debes una. ¿Qué pasó?

Harry suspiró y se dejó caer en una silla junto al fuego. Casi gimiendo, dijo- Le conté a Cho.

-¿En serio? -Hermione se animó de inmediato y cerró el libro-. ¡Eso es maravilloso!

-¡Maravilloso, mi culo! ¡Mira mi mejilla! ¡Ella me dio una bofetada!"

-Ah, ¿y no te mereces eso?

-Bueno, supongo que sí, pero todavía no me lo esperaba.

-Entonces, ¿qué le dijiste exactamente? -preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa mientras se relajaba en su silla.

-Bueno, ella se acercó a mí después de que tú y Ron salieran y me preguntó que qué me pasaba, así que le dije que no había sido el más honesto estos últimos días. Le dije que yo seguía saliendo con Ginny cuando la besé la primera vez y que no había roto precisamente con Gin todavía. Eso es cuando ella me hizo esto -. Harry se señaló la mejilla-. Después me empujó del banquillo, mis gafas se cayeron y se alejó de mí. Empezó a gritar algo sobre que soy un gran imbécil, lo cual me parece estar escuchando muchas veces últimamente. Cuando encontré mis gafas, las habían pisado, como puedes ver-. Harry alzó las gafas mostrando la diezmada forma que habían tomado.

Hermione sacó su varita, suspiró y murmuró- _Reparo_- arreglando las gafas de inmediato.

-Gracias -murmuró Harry, poniéndose las gafas-. Ahora ya no tendré que dar la contraseña a cada retrato que pase.

-Todavía no puedo creerlo, Harry -dijo Hermione, abordando de nuevo en el tema en cuestión-. Es repugnante que engañaras a Ginny y quedartela como una novia de respaldo. Ginny es mi amiga, y tú también, pero en este momento, no sé qué pensar de ti.

-¡Lo siento! ¿Qué es lo que la gente quiere de mí? ¿Una carta escrita con sangre? ¡Ya le pedí disculpas a Cho!

-Sí, y ahora le debes disculpas a Ginny también. Creo que le doló más.

-¿Y tú crees que Ginny va a hablar conmigo?

-No, pero deberías al menos hacer un intento por reparar el daño. Harry, creo que te amaba.

-No -dijo entre risas- ella no me amaba. Ella ... -Harry puso una mirada reflexiva y arrugó la frente pensando-. ¿Me amaba?

Hermione le dio a Harry una mirada ligeramente comprensiva y asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Ah cabrón! -Harry se repantigó más en su silla y comenzó a masajearse las sienes.

-Oh, ¡vaya Harry! ¡Sólo tienes que ir a pedirle disculpas! No puedes saber si va a escucharte o no, ¡pero tienes que hacer un intento! ¿No quieres a lo menos estar en términos amistosos con ella?

-¿Estarías en términos amistosos con la persona que rompió tu corazón? -Harry casi le gritó.

-Bueno, no sabes si le rompiste el corazón.

-Por lo general las cosas funcionan así, ¿no? Botas a la persona que te ama, se le rompe el corazón. No es tan complicado.

-El corazón es algo muy complicado, Harry -Hermione casi susurró.

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y levantó una ceja-. ¿Qué pasa, Hermione?

-Nada -dijo, más para sí que para Harry.

-Hay algo. Vamos, que me puedes decir.

-En realidad, Harry, no es nada. -Ella lo miraba a los ojos ahora, como si estuviera tratando de convencerlo de que no estaba mintiendo.

-¿Se trata de Ron? -preguntó con curiosidad.

-En realidad, Harry, eso no es asunto tuyo. -Hermione estaba mordiendo las palabras, tratando de hacerle cambiar de tema.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero no creas que esto no saldrá de nuevo. -Harry se puso de pie, dando a Hermione una mirada sabionda y se dirigió hacia el agujero del retrato, dirigiéndose a su clase de la Historia de la magia.

-¡Oye Gin! ¡Espera! -Harry acababa de salir de su clase de la Historia de la magia y se dirigía a la de Adivinación cuando vio a Ginny en el pasillo. _Ahora es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro a pedirle disculpas, ¿no?_ razonó consigo mismo.

Ginny giró sobre su talón y miró a Harry brevemente, antes de volver a su conversación con Colin. Harry corrió para alcanzarla y estaba a punto de apoderarse de su hombro para darle la vuelta, pero lo pensó mejor. En su lugar, se puso delante de ella, bloqueando su camino.

-Gin, ¿podemos hablar?

-Lo siento Harry, pero tengo que ir a Cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Tal vez podrías hablar con Cho? Ustedes dos parecen haberse acercado mucho más en los últimos tiempos-. Ginny miraba a Harry con furia, como uno miraría a su peor enemigo.

_Como miraría a Malfoy _pensó para sí mismo. _Bueno, quizás no como Ginny miraría a Malfoy, pero cómo Ron o yo lo haríamos. Merlín, Ron va a matar a ese sujeto. ¿Qué pensaba Ginny?_

_-_Gin, sólo quiero explicarte. Es todo…

-Es todo un gran malentendido, ¿no? ¿Es eso lo que ibas a decirme, Harry? -Las palabras de Ginny estaban prácticamente goteando malicia-. Bueno, permítame decirte algo, Harry Potter, no te necesito. Ya me has oído, no te necesito. Debería haber roto contigo hace semanas, pero parecías más necesitado, y te compadecía. ¡Todos te compadecimos! No tiene padres y murió Sirius, ¿quien no te compadece? Mi reacción fue sólo debido a la sorpresa y nada más. No el amor, no la venganza y no los celos. Deja de pensar tanto en ti mismo, Harry. Eres solamente un ser humano.- Ginny se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia las puertas delanteras-. Vamos, Colin -gritó por encima del hombro.

Colin miró a Harry por un momento antes de voltear hacia Ginny y luego de vuelta a Harry. Se encogió de hombros y corrió para alcanzar a Ginny-. ¿Qué fue eso, Gin? –preguntó, lo bastante alto para que escuchara Harry.

-Te lo diré más tarde, Colin-. Salieron del alcance del oído, dejando a Harry mirándoles la espalda mientras se retiraban.

_Bueno Hermione_ pensó _lo_ _intenté. Realmente lo intenté. Pero tendré que intentarlo de nuevo._

* * *

**_***_**Otra vez, muchas gracias a mi Beta, Kambrin Potter por su ayuda. Espanol no es mi lengua materna. Por favor, dejenme Reviews! Muchas gracias a **alexia evans12** por su review! Tambien, gracias a **JiiiimMalfoy**. Si tienes ganas de repasar los capitulos antes de los coloco, mandame un PM. Muchas gracias a todos!


	6. Harry estará sorprendido, ¿no?

**Payback**  
**Capítulo 6 - Harry estará sorprendido, ¿no?**

-¡Oye, Gin! ¡Todo eso suena horrible! La vida es un infierno ahora, ¿no? -Colin y Ginny estaban caminando rumbo a la clase de Criaturas Mágicas después de su enfrentamiento con Harry. Sus bufandas cubrían bien sus bocas para protegerlos del frío de principios de noviembre. Ginny acababa de contarle a Colin sobre todo lo que había sucedido con Harry desde aquella mañana. Se había puesto de su lado, obviamente. ¿Había realmente otro lado?

-Sólo quiero vengarme de ese maldito bastardo. Todo esto con Malfoy fue sólo el comienzo, en mi opinión. -Colin nunca había oído Ginny utilizar palabras tan duras antes. Normalmente era muy cortés al hablar y estaba un poco desconcertado por su lenguaje brutal.

-Y por si fuera poco, tenías que besar a Malfoy -dijo Colin, tratando de aligerar un poco el estado de ánimo -. Oye, espera, lo siento, no besar, ser estrangulada por su lengua ¿Cómo lo soportaste?

-No fue tan malo. Él besa muy bien. No me sorprendería con toda la "experiencia" que supuestamente tiene. Lo hacía aún más perfecto como elección. Sólo desaíra haber visto las caras de Ron y Harry. Debe haber sido precioso.

-Sí, me gustaría haber visto también.

Prácticamente se podía ver la idea venir a Ginny mientras sus ojos se iluminaban y se volvía hacia Colin-. ¿Estarías dispuesto a pagar por ver sus caras?

Colin levantó la ceja-. Gin, ¿qué estás pensando?

-Colin, simplemente responde a la pregunta: ¿Pagarías por ver sus caras?

-¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando?

-Siete galeones más o menos.

-Sí, creo que pagaría esa cantidad. ¿Por qué? ¿Tuviste una cámara de vídeo escondida en algún lugar cuando Malfoy te besó para que pudieras registrar sus reacciones?

-¿Un qué? -Preguntó Ginny, con la confusión claramente escrita en la cara.

- Invención Muggle. Lo siento, se me sigue olvidando que las cosas con las que crecí no son necesarias aquí. Una cámara de vídeo graba las imágenes en movimiento y puede reproducirlas.

-Oh, bueno, yo no usaba kamer de bibo, pero creo que tengo una idea de cómo volver a crear la escena, de una manera.

-Gin, ¿vas a besar a Malfoy de nuevo?

-No, yo no creo que sea necesario, pero tengo una idea maravillosa.

* * *

-¡Malfoy! -Draco se dio la vuelta para ver quién lo había llamado, y al ver que era Ginny, sonrió. Estaba corriendo por la nieve compactada desde su clase de la Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas para encontrarlo cuando mientras él salía de los invernaderos después de Herbología.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, pequeña Weasley? -le preguntó mientras ella lo alcanzaba, su aliento visible en el aire debido a que estaba hiperventilando.

-Necesito otro favor. Te voy a pagar. -Ella le tendió los siete galeones que Colin le había dado durante la clase.

¿Qué quieres? -Draco miró disgustado.

-Necesito otro favor, al igual que antes. Ron y Harry creen que estamos saliendo, así que quiero mantener esa imagen. ¿Cuando entremos al Gran Comedor para la cena dame un beso en la mejilla antes de ir a la mesa de Slytherin?

-No.

-¿Por favor, Malfoy?

-¿Qué soy para ti, Weasley? ¿Un novio de remplazo conveniente? No soy un prostituto, Weasley. Usa al rarito Creevey si necesitas alguien changara quien tirarte, no me interesa. -Draco se dirigió hacia el castillo-. Ah, por cierto -dijo por encima del hombro- que todavía me debe diez galeones. Encuéntrame en nuestra aula después de la cena. Si no estás allí, voy a buscarte y no queremos eso, ¿verdad?

Ginny solo lo miró.

-Esó pensé. -Draco dijo con desdén, y siguió su camino hacia el castillo

Ginny se puso furiosa y cuando Colin la alcanzó, estaba casi demasiado nervioso para hablar.

-Uhm, ¿Gin? -dijo vacilante

-¡Cómo se atreve a insultarme de esa manera! ¡No necesito un novio sustituto! ¡Y no necesito tirarme a alguien! Merlín, ¡que me enoja tanto!

-Bueno, lo usaste más o menos. -Ginny le dio a Colin una mirada que podría matarlo, pero Colin sintiéndose valiente prosiguió-. Lo único que quieres de él es la diversión, y eso le cuesta su reputación. Quiero decir, sus familias han sido enemigas durante mucho tiempo. ¿De verdad crees que él y tú juntos están haciendo maravillas por lo que sus compañeros de casa piensan de él? Los de Gryffindor pueden pensar que eres maltota una chica mala, pero los de Slytherin podrían pensar que Malfoy se está haciendo blando.

Ginny lentamente tomó una bocanada de aire y exhaló para calmar sus nervios. -De verdad eres demasiado lógico para mí, Colin.

-No Gin, eres demasiado impulsiva. Me matarás algún día.

Ginny se rió y la primera sonrisa genuina que había cruzado la cara durante todo el día iluminó sus ojos-. Muchas gracias Colin.

-No hay problema, Gin. -Él puso su brazo sobre se hombro y cogió la mochila de ella para poder llevarla y dejar que Ginny se relajara.

-Sabes Colin, tenerte cerca es como tener otro hermano. Claro que me gustas más que los de sangre.

-Gracias, hermana.

Ginny se rió de nuevo, indicando que la cena podía no ser un viaje al infierno en miniatura y de vuelta.

* * *

-Tengo que irme, chicos. Tarea, ¿saben? -Ginny se despidió de sus amigos, que hoy no incluían al equipo soñado y se dirigió a su habitación. Había decidido pagarle a Draco después de todo y tenía que sacar el dinero de su baúl-.

¡Ginny! ¡Espera! Ginny se dio la vuelta y vio a Harry corriendo hacía ella.

_Merlín, ¡no otra vez!_ Siguió caminando más rápido para ganar tanto tiempo como fuera posible antes de que Harry la alcanzara

-¡Gin! -Harry le agarró el hombro tratando de impedir que caminara lejos de él.

-¡No me toques, Harry! -Ginny no lo miró sino simplemente quitó su mano y continuó caminando.

-¡Vaya, Ginny! Necesito hablar contigo. Quiero pedir disculpas. Si hubiera sabido que me amabas…

-¿Te amaba? -Ginny dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente-. ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? Yo _no_ te amaba.

-Pero Hermione…

-¿Hermione dijo? Pues, entones **tiene que** ser verdad. Es que, Hermione sabe absolutamente todo, ¿no? Desde la fecha de la primera Guerra de los Duendes hasta como me siento por ti. Boletín de último minuto, Harry: No te amaba y nunca lo haré.

-Lo siento, Gin, es que…

-¡Ginny!

Harry y Ginny miraron hacia la voz que oyeron y se sorprendieron de ver Draco caminando hacia ellos rápidamente. Cuando se encontró, puso su abrazo alrededor de una estupefacta Ginny y la besó en el frente.

-Sigue la corriente –susurró en su oreja-. Te pagaré.

-¡Quítale las manos de encima, Malfoy! –gritó Harry.

-¿Por qué, Cara rajada? Además, a ella le gustaron mis caricias anoche. –Una sonrisa insinuante cruzó su rostro mientras la sujetaba por la cintura con más fuerza.

Recordando a tiempo que seguir la corriente y no exagerar, Ginny dio una palmada ligera en el brazo de Draco-. ¡Draco! ¡Harry no necesita saber de _eso_!

Harry los miró con susto-. Ginny, ¿tú y _Malfoy_?

-¿Te sorprende, Potter? -Draco casi se reía estaba disfrutando esto demasiado. Harry sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza-. Pues, te dejamos de babeándote. ¿Lista, Ginny cariño?

Ginny asintió con la cabeza y en un segundo estaba en sus brazos. Caminó por el pasillo y la dejó sobre sus pies después de que doblaron la esquina.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Draco?

-¡Shhh! Continua actuando –exigió en voz baja

-¡DRAAAAAACO! –una voz chillada lo llamó del otro lado de la esquina.

-Vamos –murmuró Draco, apretando sus dientes.

Con confusión, Ginny miró a la dirección de la voz y no se sorprendió de ver a Pansy Parkinson. Al instante en que Pansy vio a Ginny caminando con Draco, se detuvo.

_Pues, Draco necesita ayuda para que esta perra lo deje en paz. No es una mala idea_. Ginny tenía ganas de sonreír debido a su genio.

Pansy se acercó con cuidado, como si fueran a morderla- Drakie cariño, ¿quién es ella?

Draco se encogió ante su apodo per respondió- Es Ginny, Pansy. Y mi nombre es Draco, no Drakie, no Drake. Draco

-Mucho gusto, Pansy. –Ginny sonrió y le tendió la mano. Pansy la fulminó con la mirada antes de estrechársela, murmurando algo sobre la escoria sucia de Gryffindor.

-Vaya, Pansy –Draco dijo, actuando como si hablara con un niño- así no es como le hablas a mi Ginny, ¿no?

-¿Tu Ginny? –preguntó Pansy con concentración.

-Sí, mi Ginny. –Draco bajó la cabeza y besó a Ginny en los labios como para probarlo

-Draco –Pansy dijo en voz aguda, que parecía al borde del llanto- ¡hemos terminado!

-¡Pansy, no! -Draco tenía una mirada de dolor falso en la cara-. No me dejes.

En vez de responder, Pansy corrió por el pasillo llorando. Cuando salío del perímetro Ginny se rió.

-Eres genial, Malfoy –lanzó entre risas.

-Un placer poder divertirte, Weasley

Cuando Ginny dejó de reírse, se levantó y miró a Draco en el ojo-. ¿Estamos a mano? –preguntó.

-Claro que no. Tuve que besarte con lengua, Weasley. Tú sólo tenías que pararte ahí. Digo que me debes al menos cinco galeones. Pero supongo que no tienes el dinero contigo para pagarme, así que tendré que esperar hasta mañana. ¿No es así?

-Precisamente –murmuró Ginny-. Por casualidad, sabes dónde está la entrada del dormitorio de Gryffindor. Si lo sabes, te pagaré esta noche.

-¿Detrás del retrato de la dama gorda?

-Sí. –Ginny se sorprendió. Nadia debía saber donde esta la entrada de otra casa.

-Ser el Premio Anual tiene sus ventajas. –Draco suspiró estilo "soy-mejor-que-tú"-. Te sigo, Weasley. Siempre tengo problemas para encontrar el maldito retrato.

Ginny puso mala cara pero lo condujo en dirección de su dormitorio.

_Harry estará sorprendido, ¿no? _pensó para sí misma y sonrió con satisfacción.


	7. Resbala en el tobogán

**Payback**

**Capítulo 7 - Resbala en el tobogán  
**

Cuando llegaron a la vertical, Ginny se giró hacia Draco-. ¿Te importa? -Draco simplemente se encogió de hombros y se volvió-. Ajedrez Mágico -susurró Ginny a la Señora Gorda. El retrato se abrió y Ginny le dio un tirón a la túnica de Draco, diciéndole que podía dar la vuelta.

-Espérame aquí, ¿está bien, Malfoy?

-De ninguna manera, Weasley. ¿Cómo sé que no vas a entrar ahí y no regresar nunca? Voy contigo.

Ginny suspiró-. No voy a ser capaz duadirte de esto, ¿no?

-No.

-¿Ni siquiera si te doy mi palabra de que voy a traerte el dinero?"

-No, nunca he confiado en la palabra de un Weasley antes, ¿por qué debería empezar ahora? Voy contigo.

Ginny suspiró de nuevo y le hizo señas a Draco para entrar en el agujero del retrato.

-Ten cuidado, hijo -aconsejó la Dama Gorda, ajeno a la conversación anterior-. No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirse más tarde.

-Oye, no te preocupes, perra gorda -dijo Draco con una sonrisa-. Siempre tenemos cuidado. -Con eso, desapareció dentro de la sala común.

Ginny lo siguió y cerró la apertura, pero aún así escuchó la Dama Gorda murmurar, "Hum. ¡Slytherins!

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza, pensando en cómo la Dama Gorda estaba en lo correcto. Cuando Ginny miró a Draco, él estaba examinando la habitación con una mirada de disgusto en el rostro. Él recibía miradas de rostros también molestos. El emblema de Slytherin en su camisa claramente lo marcó como el enemigo de todos en la sala común de Gryffindor y se preguntaban por qué su odiado rival estaba en su santuario privado. Por otra parte, los presentes del sexto año se preguntaban por qué Draco Malfoy, de toda la gente, estaba allí. Lavender y Parvati se miraron sorprendidas y Seamus parecía un asesino.

-¡Merlín, Weasley! -Draco exclamó-. ¿Cómo vives aquí? Es tan brillante, ¡y el rojo que tono tan terrible de rojo! Bueno, supongo que cualquier cosa es mejor que la choza de donde vives, ¿no?

Esa fue la primera mención que Draco había hecho sobre las finanzas de los Weasley durante todo el día, lo que afectó a Ginny de sobremanera. Su riqueza, o falta de ella, que parecía ser siempre el blanco de las bromas de Draco.

-Bueno Malfoy -dijo Ginny, recuperando rápidamente de su sorpresa momentánea con un regreso ingeniosa- recuerda, el hogar es donde está el corazón. Mi corazón está en casa, pero tu corazón parece haber salido de tu trasero y sido tirado por el retrete. ¡Qué lugar tan maravilloso es tu casa! -Los Gryffindors cercanos rieron por la observación de Ginny y una sonrisa triunfal cruzó sus labios.

-Sólo dame mi dinero -escupió Draco, mirando a Ginny con dagas por los ojos-. A menos, claro, que no lo tengas. Pero no debería sorprenderme. Eres una Weasley después de todo.

Ginny miró a Draco y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Estaba a mitad de camino cuando Draco se puso en marcha después de ella. Él había dado sólo dos pasos antes de que la escalera se convirtiera en un tobogán resbaladizo y perdiera el equilibrio calléndo de rodillas en el piso de la sala común. Se quedó mirando la que fuera la escalera con los ojos abiertos. No a causa de su asombro ante lo que acababa de suceder, sino porque Ginny se acercaba por el tobogán hacia él, gritando.

Draco tuvo tiempo suficiente para salir del camino antes de que Ginny aterrizara en el suelo, de las espaldas, donde Draco estaba sólo momentos antes. Ella parecía haberse quedado sin aliento, porque pasaron unos segundos antes de que emitiera otro sonido, rompiendo el silencio de la sala común. Cuando Ginny había gritado, todo el mundo se volvió y la vio deslizándose por las escaleras y todos estaban mirando ahora su cuerpo inmóvil en estado de shock. Ginny gimió y rodó sobre su espalda, gimiendo de dolor.

Seamus fue el primero en reaccionar- ¿Estás bien, Gin?

En respuesta, Ginny se agarró el tobillo con gritos repetidos de- ¡Oh, demonios! -Seamus corrió hacia ella y le cogió el tobillo de Ginny en la mano.

-¡Maldita sea, Finnigan! ¿Tratando de matarme? -Ginny estaba intentando su más dura para no llorar pero el dolor de su tobillo era intenso.

-No, Gin, tratando de averiguar cuál es el problema. Maldita sea, si tan sólo hubiera prestado atención en esa clase a la que mi padre me llevó. Entonces sabría si se trata de un esguince o una frctura y sabría cómo tratarlo. ¡Si tan sólo no hubiera habido un partido de Quidditch esa noche!

-Oye, ¡empújate más, mestizo! -Draco pisoteó a los dos y se llevó el tobillo de Ginny a la mano-. Dime si esto duele -dijo, y empujó suavemente el hueso del tobillo de Ginny.

¡Ah, sí, eso duele! ¡Maldita sea, Malfoy!

-Está roto -dijo Draco con calma-. Es posible que deseen llevarla a la enfermería para que lo arreglen.

Seamus parpadeó un par de veces antes de reparar en el hecho de que un Malfoy acababa de ayudar a un Gryffindor, y un Weasley a todo esto-. Ah, bien -alcanzó a decir. Seamus se agachó junto a Ginny y trató de levantarla, pero no pudo.

-¿De verdad eres lento, ¿no? -Draco le preguntó en tono divertido.

-Está bien, intenta recogerla. -Seamus se levantó y cruzó los brazos, listo para ver el espectáculo.

-Ahora ¿por qué trataré de hacer eso?

-¿Quieres decir que no vas a ayudar? -Seamus se quedó estupefacto-. Ella puede ser una Weasley, Malfoy, pero Ginny es una persona, y la gente a veces necesita ayuda, incluso de Malfoy.

-Uhm, Seamus, estoy aquí sabes. -Los dos hombres miraron abajo y vieron a la más joven de los Weasley, todavía tirada en el suelo. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, pero ella seguía haciendo una mueca de dolor por lo que el tobillo le estaba causando.

-Lo siento, Gin, pero este imbécil es un cabrón y no me va a ayudar a levantarte.

-¿Quién dijo algo sobre el levantamiento de ella? -preguntó Draco.

-Bueno, Señor-sabe-lo-todo, ¿cómo va a conseguir Ginny ir aquí hasta la enfermería? -Seamus tenía los brazos cruzados de nuevo, listo para la acción.

-Justo así. -Draco sacó su varita y apuntando a Ginny, murmuró algo entre dientes. Seamus cerró los ojos por temor a que cuando los abriera Ginny sería un montón de cenizas. Cuando nadie en la sala común inhaló inesperadamente, Seamus abrió los ojos para ver que Ginny aún yacía en el suelo, ahora con una camilla debajo de ella. Draco captó la mirada de Seamus y meneó la cabeza.

-_Locomotor_ _Ginny_, -dijo Draco, haciendo el movimiento swish y flick que haría levantar la camilla para que pudiera llevar Ginny hasta la señora Pomfrey. Manteniendo Ginny enfrente de él, se dirigió hacia la entrada del retrato.

-¡Espera! -Seamus llamó después de ellos-. Voy contigo. No confío en ti solo con ella, Malfoy.

-Lo que digas, Finnigan,-dijo Draco-. Ahora, abre el maldito retrato antes de que decido a que dejarla

Seamus hizo lo que se le dijo y Draco levitó a Ginny fuera de la sala común, y se dirigió a la enfermería.

-¡Ay Dios! ¿Cuál parece ser el problema aquí? -Madame Pomfrey acababa de quitar la vita de una jaula de pájaros anormalmente grande con un canario amarillo pequeño sentado en la parte inferior cantando felizmente.

-Me caí por las escaleras una vez que ésta se convirtió en un tobogán -dijo Ginny, levantando la cabeza.

-Lo siento, no entiendo querida, pero se puede explicar una vez que esto esté arreglado. ¡Camilla por aquí, señor Malfoy! -Madame Pomfrey los llevó a una cama en el extremo de la nave y ordenó a Draco poner la camilla encima antes de agitar su varita mágica y hacer la camilla desaparecer.

-Su tobillo está roto -dijo Draco, simplemente antes de sentarse en una silla junto a la cama-. Ella estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación y Finnigan seguía tras ella, porque se le olvidó su pluma, y cuando él se puso en pie y trató de subir la escalera ésta desapreció y cuando Ginny trató de dar un paso en una escalera que no estaba allí .. Yo tuve la suerte de encontrarme con Finnigan llevando a Weasley y fue capaz de conjurar una camilla para llegar más rápido.

-Estoy seguro de que la señorita Weasley está muy agradecida por sus amables gestos, señor Malfoy. -Madame Pomfrey no había levantado la mirada hasta de examinar el tobillo de Ginny-. "Si me disculpan un momento, regresaré con una poción que mejorará a la señorita Weasley en un segundo. -Madame Pomfrey se acercó a su oficina, dejando a los tres jóvenes solos.

-¿De dónde salió esa historia, Malfoy? - preguntó Seamus.

-Bueno, no podía decirle exactamente que pasó ni que fui yo quien dio un paso en la escalera e hizo que Ginny cayera. Ella me preguntaría por qué estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor. De esta manera, no hay acciones cuestionables y nadie se mete en líos.

-Gracias, Malfoy -dijo Ginny con los dientes apretados. Ella todavía estaba pasando por un dolor inimaginable. Draco asintió.

Hubo un sonido fuerte como de estallido desde la gran jaula de pájaros lo que causó que los tres chicos miraran en esa dirección.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley, ¡tienes mucho que explicar! -Ron estaba casi echando humo.

* * *

*******Muchas gracias a cris por su review y (como siempre) a Kambrin Potter for su ayuda con la traduccion!


	8. Dos actores maravillosos

**Payback**

**Capítulo 8 - Dos actores maravillosos  
**

-¿Ron?" Ginny logró balbucear. "¿Cómo? ... ¿Por qué?...¿Qué?

-¿Por qué estás en una jaula de pájaros, Weasley? -preguntó Draco, tan suave como siempre.

-No es asunto tuyo, Malfoy -espetó Ron-. Ginny, ¿te importarías decirme qué está pasando?

-Está bien, Weasley. -Draco parecía bastante insistente sobre obtener su respuesta-. Voy a asumir que te gusta andar fingiendo que eres un pájaro. O quizás debería decirle a todos que eres un animago ya que te has transformado en un canario. ¿No sería divertido ver lo que el Ministerio de Magia tiene que decir acerca de eso? -La sonrisa sello personal de Draco cruzó su rostro y él se recargó en su silla, cruzando los brazos.

-¡No soy un animago, Malfoy! Incluso si lo fuera, ¿crees que se yo querría llegar a ser un canario? ¡Claro que no! Prefiero ser un halcón -protestó Ron con vehemencia, sus oídos se tiñeron de un rosa pálido.

-¡Oh, qué historia más conmovedora y hermosa –Draco arrastró las palabras-. Puesto que no eres un animago, ¿te importarías decirme por qué eras un canario, Chico Halcón?

-Demasiadas Galletas de Canarios. Fred y George son muy inteligentes, por lo que las galletas son tan buenas que no puedes dejar de comerlas. El único inconveniente es estar atrapado como un canario por hace mucho tiempo.

-Entonces tal vez no debes comer a tantoas a la vez -dijo Ginny, aliviada de que eran sólo Galletas de Canarios-. ¡Por Merlín, Ron! Puedes ser muy tonto, ¿lo sabes?

-Bueno, ¡no soy lo suficientemente tonta para besar a un Malfoy!

-¡Demonios, Ron! ¡Ya terminemos con eso! -Ginny no parecíaen lo absoluto contenta-. ¡No soy una pequeño lechuza que puedes controlar y enviar a donde quieras! Soy tu hermana, un ser humano real. ¿Cuánto tiempo se necesita para que entiendas?

-Gin, no estoy tratando de controlarte.

-¡Mentira, Ron! ¡Mentira! ¿Por qué crees que estuve saliendo con Harry el primer lugar? ¡Tú! Tú lo arreglaste, lo obligaste a pedirme que fuera su novia. ¡Es todo por tu culpa!"

-Gin, ¡que no era yo! Eso fue todo lo que Harry y…

-¡Sr. Weasley! –La Señora Pomfrey acababa de regresar con las pociones de Ginny y transversales veía más tensa y seria de lo habitual-. No habrá gritos en esta enfermería, paciente o no. Ahora que está de vuelta en su forma habitual, le sugiero que se vaya. Señor Finnigan, hágame el favor de escoltar al Sr. Weasley de vuelta a su dormitorio. Creo que estan en la misma casa, ¿verdad?

-Seamus asintió con la cabeza. Había estado tan tranquilo porque los otros casi habían olvidado que estaba en la habitación. Poco a poco se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Ron salió de la jaula y lo siguió después de lanzar una mirada amenazante a Draco, que se encontraba descansando en la silla junto a la cama.

-Tome esto, señorita Weasley, -dijo la Señora Pomfrey, poniendo un vaso lleno de un líquido de color púrpura en la mano de Ginny. Ginny tomó el vaso y agitó el contenido por si las dudas antes de tomar un pequeño sorbo. Apenas logró mantener la bebida en la boca ya que el líquido le golpeó la garganta y la hacía tener náuseas.

-Es mejor hacerlo en una toma, querida, baja mejor. -Ginny hizo una mueca y, pellizcando su nariz, se tomó la poción de un trago.

-¡Erlack! ¿Qué hay en eso? ¿El corazón de caimán? -Ginny estaba sacando la lengua y temblando del sabor todavía en su lengua.

-Cocodrilo. Señor Malfoy, haga el favor de servir un vaso de agua para la señorita Weasley. –La Señora Pomfrey hizo un gesto hacia la jarra de agua sobre la mesita de noche.

-Señora, lo haría, pero, lamentablemente, me he lastimado la muñeca después de tropezar en una escalera por la tarde. Temo que dejar caer el cántaro de intentar recogerlo. -Draco se llevó un dedo a la muñeca y se frotó lentamente, haciendo una mueca de dolor falsa.

-Oh, señor Malfoy. ¡Eres igual que tu padre, ¿lo sabías? Inventando siempre razones para no hacer tareas sencillas. –Caminó alrededor de la cama y llenó el vaso de Ginny con agua-. Tome esto, Señorita Weasley y puede irse.

-¿Así de rápido? -Ginny le preguntó antes de vaciar el vaso.

-Sí, así de rápido. Ponte de pie y compruébalo si quieres. Te prometo que podrás hacerlo.

Ginny sacó las piernas por el lado de la cama y se quedó parada sobre su pie izquierdo, poco a poco poniendo peso sobre el tobillo lastimado. No fue sino hasta que se encontraba con su peso completamente sobre el tobillo lo que finalmente creyó en la señora Pomfrey. Caminó alrededor de la cama sólo para asegurarse.

-Que magnifico era el tipo que salió con eso.

-Sí, un Merlín, ¿no te parece? -Draco dijo en un tono de aburrimiento.

-Oh, vamos Malfoy. No estás más que resentido, porque no pudiste conseguir un buen argumenton contra Ron antes de que se fuera.

-Yo no estoy 'resentido' Weasley. Simplemente cansado, ha sido un día largo. -Suspiró dramáticamente causando que Ginny pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-Malfoy, eres una nena a veces, ¿lo sabías?

-¿En serio? ¿Lo soy? -Estaba sonriendo, esa sonrisa repugnante que locuraza volvía loca.

-Sí, sí lo eres. Pero tengo que admitir, me recuerdas a Percy una gran parte del tiempo. Ustedes dos tienen mucho en común. -Draco salió disparado de su silla, marchando directamente hacia Ginny y deteniéndose a sólo una fracción de pulgada de su cara divertida.

-Entiende esto, Weasley, no soy nada como tú y como el resto de tu familia. Su sangre puede ser igual de pura, pero su educación no es nada comparada con la mía. El Malfoy será mejor que los Weasley hasta los confines del mundo. Es una pena que no puedas verlo ahora, pero será una grosera llamada de atención más tarde en tu vida.

Ginny ya no estaba sonriendo y estaba mirando a los ojos de Draco-. La crianza no determina la superioridad, Malfoy, sólo tu forma de actuar hacia los demás. Lamento que tu padre no pueda enseñártelo. Menos cuando por fin sea enviado a Azkaban, y tu y su madre se queden solos, te darás cuenta. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando se haya ido, Draco? ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando la figura superior en su vida se haya ido? Cuando el Señor Tenebroso llegue a ti para ocupar su lugar, ¿vas a estar listo? ¿O ya estás listo? ¿Listo para hacerte cargo de tu bastardo padre?

Si es que era posible, Draco dio un paso más cerca de Ginny-. No tienes el derecho de asumir las cosas que estas diciendo sobre mi familia. No tienes ninguna prueba de ninguna de tus acusaciones y uno nunca se debe decir esas cosas acerca de sus superiores.

Ginny sonrió con una sonrisa socarrona y dio un paso atrás-. Es una cosa que Percy diría. -Se acercó a la puerta de la enfermería y la tiró una sonrisa por encima del hombro a un furioso Draco antes de desaparecer en la esquina.

Draco se quedó allí por un momento más antes de correr tras ella. La alcanzó en la parte inferior de la escalera y la agarró de la muñeca. Ginny dio la vuelta y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, él la acorraló contra la pared.

-No me ofendas, Weasley. Puede ser una de las últimas cosas que haces. -Él estaba presionando los antebrazos contra la puerta de madera detrás de ellos y tenía la cara tan cerca de ella que podía oler la poción que aún estaba en su aliento. Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento más, y luego él sonrió.

»¿Sabes qué habitación es la que está de detrás de ti, Weasley? -Ginny miró a su alrededor, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, Draco interrumpió sus pensamientos-. Esta es nuestra sala de besos, cariño. -Se quitó del alcance de su brazo y puso su mano en las caderas. Había decidido que su diversión con la más joven de la familia Weasley antes de mandarla corriendo de regreso a su choza-. Que dices si tú y yo recreamos nuestra pequeña escapada de esta tarde, ¿eh?

Ginny lo miró con asco-. Dea de jugar, Malfoy, no soy tan ingenua como te parece. -Trató de quitar sus manos de sus caderas, pero él se mantuvo firme, manteniendo su cuerpo más cerca del suyo.

-Nada de juegos, pura verdad. -Él bajó la cabeza, apoyando su frente en la suya. Ella volvió la cara, evitándolo.

-Déjame ir, Malfoy. Ya has hecho bastante daño.

-¿Daño? -Levantó la cabeza, fingiendo sorpresa-. ¿Qué daño he hecho?

-Este lío en el que estamos. ¿Quién sabe qué clase de rumores están dando vueltas en Gryffindor sobre nosotros? ¡En el momento en que vuelva, todos pensarán que hemos dormido juntos!

-¿Sería realmente tan terrible, preciosa? -Quitó la mano de su cadera y le pasó un dedo por la cara.

Con sólo una de las manos de Draco sujetándola, ella fue capaz de salir de su alcance. Subió corriendo las escaleras, no tenía que darse vuelta para saber que él la estaba persiguiendo; podía oír sus pasos y las llamadas y estaba segura de que cualquier otra persona en cualquier lugar cercano de los oía también. Tenía que perderlo. No, ella no podía perder de Draco, que podía correr más rápido que ella en cuanlquier momento y que probablemente conocía el castillo mejor que ella a causa de sus funciones prefecto. Entonces, ¿qué opción le quedaba? Tenía que engañarlo para que entrara a algún lugar del que no pudiera salir. _Oh, esto va a ser fácil. ¡Maldita sea mi suerte!_

Ginny se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a él, y casi lo derribó en el proceso-. ¿Por qué juegas conmigo, Draco? -le preguntó ella-. Sólo quieres el premio de una Gryffindor? No sólo una Gryffindor pero la ex novia de tu peor enemigo.

Draco se quedó atónito temporalmente debidoa que ella que había dejado la persecusión y no respondió de inmediato-. Por supuesto que no, Ginny. Es sólo que _–¡Piensa rápido, maricón!-_ Me gustó tanto ese beso, me preguntaba si había una oportunidad para otro.

-Bueno, no lo sé. -Ginny estaba actuando inocente, evitando sus ojos y jugando con las manos-. Después de todo, eres un Slytherin y estoy en Gryffindor. La gente va a pensar…

-Oh, a la mierda con lo que la gente va a pensar, Ginny. ¿Qué saben ellos de todos modos? -Este acto era tan cursi que casi estaba haciendo que Draco se enefermara.

Ginny sonrió, jugando su papel en la escena, así como Draco-. Ven conmigo. -Ella sonrió y le agarró de la muñeca, lo llevó al siguiente nivel y por la puerta en la parte superior. Ginny no tenía idea de dónde estaban y no le importaba en realidad. Se dirigió a la puerta que veía al lado. La abrió un poco y se volvió hacia Draco-. ¿Estás seguro?

-Nunca estoy inseguro de mis acciones -le dijo.

-Bien. -_Señor, por favor perdóname por lo que voy a hacer. Amén._

Ginny agarró los hombros de Draco y lo besó profundamente. En el momento de shock, le dio la vuelta y lo empujó hacia la puerta. Ginny sabía que después de que ese momento de shock hubiera pasado, estaba hecho. Empujó a Draco en la habitación con todas sus fuerzas, sólo logrando llevarlo lo suficientemente lejos para cerrar la puerta y correr primero de la escalera y luego a la torre de Gryffindor.

Ella dejó de correr sólo cuando llegó a su dormitorio. El resto de sus compañeras estaban durmiendo, por lo que Ginny se alistó para la cama y se acurrucó en silencio por debajo de sus sábanas.

_Bueno_ –pensó- _que eso era sin duda aventura suficiente por un día._

* * *

_***_Muchas gracias otra vez a Kambrin Potter por traducir la historia! Tambien, gracias a Alexia Evans12 por su review!


	9. El dilema de Draco

**Payback**

**Capítulo 9 - El dilema de Draco  
**

A Draco le hubiera encantado que su noche terminara cuando la de Ginny lo hizo, pero no tuvo tanta suerte como la más joven de los Weasley. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Draco encontrara un encanto para desbloquear lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarlo de la habitación, y se dirigiera a su dormitorio. Tan pronto como Draco entró en la sala común de Slytherin, él sabía que no estaría durmiendo hasta dentro de bastante tiempo. Pansy había estado esperando por él y tan pronto como le vio el rostro, corrió hacia él y le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello.

-Oh, Drakie, cariño, estaba tan preocupada, ¿dónde has estado? ¿Fue la pequeña roedora que te molestando?

Draco se quitaba los brazos de Pansy de los hombros y se le sujetaba con firmeza a los lados mientras le decía-, Pansy, no soy tuyo. Nunca he sido y nunca será tuyo. No es asunto tuyo lo que hago, que deje de importarte. No puedes controlarme.

-Oh, no seas tonto, Drakie querido. ¿Sabes que vamos a casarnos tan pronto como salgamos de este lugar.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? -Draco nunca había oído nada acerca de una boda con Pansy Parkinson antes y se negó por completo de dar su consentimiento.

-¿No es obvio? Los dos somos de familias de alto rango de sangre pura y nuestros padres son amigos. No puedo creer que no lo había imaginado hasta ahora.

Draco se negó a creer que su familia lo obligaría a casarse. Por lo menos obligarlo a casarse con Pansy. Pensándolo bien, su padre se vio obligado a casarse con su madre. Y lo mismo con sus abuelos. En realidad, él no podía pensar en un Malfoy que no hubiera sido obligado a casarse. _Simplemente perfecto_ pensó Draco, _tengo que mantener una tradición familiar al casarme con mi acosadora obsesiva. ¡Oh, cómo me encanta mi vida!_

-Pansy, ¿qué hay de ir a la cama? Podemos hablar de esto más por la mañana. -Los ojos de Pansy se iluminaron, mirando emocionado por tener tiempo para ella y Draco creado especialmente a hablar. Ella asintió con entusiasmo y se fue a su dormitorio.

Tan pronto como ella se perdió de vista, Draco se sentó en un sofá de color verde y empezó a masajearse las sienes, tratando de pensar cómo se podía salir del asunto de casarse con Pansy, aunque fuera lo último que he hiciera.

_Bueno, primero_, pensó a si mismo_, ¿cómo lo sabe a ciencia cierta? Por lo que sé, ella podría estar inventando todo._

Draco se levantó y se acercó a la chimenea, tomó la bolsa de polvo de flu que se manenía siempre allí. Tomó un poco de la bolsa y se lo sopesa en su mano durante un minuto antes de tirarlo al fuego diciendo- ¡Mansión de los Malfoy! -Draco se arrodilló y puso su cabeza en el fuego. Las llamas hicieron que le deira vueltas la cabeza por un momento y cuando su visión se aclaró, estaba en la chimenea de la cocina de su casa. _Si se podría incluso llamarla una casa_, pensó Draco. _Se parece más a uno de esos campos del Holocausto establecido por Adolf Hitler_. Sorprendió a Draco que muy pocos muggles habían adivinado que Hitler había tenido algún otro control sobre ellos, además de poder de las palabras. Por supuesto que Hitler había sido un mago. De hecho, él era el primo del mejor amigo del abuelo de Draco. Un sangre pura, por supuesto. Y Hitler no se suicidó, había sido un Avada Kedavra emitido por un Auror. _Estúpidos muggles._

-¡Lebby! -Draco gritó al elfo domestico más cercano. El elfo asustado bajó el bote que estaba limpiando y miró a su alrededor con los ojos abiertos a la voz sin cuerpo-. En el fuego, Lebby -dijo Draco en un tono de aburrimiento. _Estúpidos elfos domésticos_.

Lebby volvió hacia Draco y al instante se arrastro a una profunda reverencia-. ¡Joven amo ha venido a visitar, ha hecho! ¡Amo joven ha tomado su tiempo para visitar y está hablando con Lebby! ¿Qué puede hacer Lebby por su joven amo?

-Oh, ¡ deja de arrastrarte! Sabes que no puedo soportar lo servil. Y ponte de pie, estoy a tu nivel de los ojos aquí y simplemente no tiene el mismo efecto.

Lebby se paró derecho y sólo dijo- Sí, señor.

-Mucho mejor. Ahora Lebby, ¿Están mis padres ya dormidos?

-Maestro salió por la noche, pero la señora está en su lectura del dormitorio. Ellie acaba de llevarla un plato de galletas, por lo que Lebby está seguro.

-Bueno, ve a buscar a mi madre.

-Sí, señor joven. -Lebby comenzó a arco, pero recordó lo que había dicho el señor y simplemente se escabulló para alertar a la señora de la presencia de su hijo.

Draco esperó con impaciencia un par de minutos antes que su madre entrara en la cocina.

-¡Draco! Mi querido hijo, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? Un niño de tu edad necesita su sueño.

-Madre, ¿prometiste mi mano a Pansy Parkinson?

Narcisa fue sorprendida por la brusquedad de la pregunta de su hijo-. Pues, no, todavía no. Pero no te preocupes, Draco, que pronto lo haremos.

Draco suspiró-. Madre, ¿hay alguna manera de convencerlos de no hacerlo?

-Draco, sabes de nuestra tradición familiar -dijo Narcisa con una sonrisa-. Tu padre y yo estamos autorizados a escoger a tu novia. Ha sido una tradición familiar desde el comienzo de la línea de los Malfoy. Así es como mantenemos nuestra sangre tan pura.

-Lo sé madre, ¿pero no hay manera en absoluto para que no me case con Pansy? ¿De cualquier manera en absoluto?

-Bueno, supongo que si los Parkinson se negaran, entonces podríamos encontrar a alguien más para ti, pero hay muy pocas posibilidades de que eso ocurra, Draco. Los Parkinson tienen una buena opinión de ti. Ellos han estado esperando por nosotros para ofrecer tu mano hasta el día en que nació Pansy.

-Pero si se negaran a tomarme como su yerno futuro, ¿entonces ustedes podrían encontrar a alguien más?

-Bueno, en teoría, sí. Por supuesto que encontraríamos a alguien más.

-Sólo por curiosidad, ¿que debería hacer para que los Parkinson me rechacen?

-Bueno, cómo actuas hacia Pansy, si de repente te volvieras muy cortante y cruel hacia ella. -_¿Y yo soy amable con ella ahora?_- O si decides hacerse amigo de un Gryffindor, o cualquier otra cosa ridícula como esa. Ja, Draco, ¿te imaginas? ¿Tú, amigo de un Gryffindor?

Draco sonrió ante la perspectiva de la idea. Se parecía absurda. Pero, de nuevo, si eso significa no casarse con Pansy, estaba dispuesto. Draco estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para no hacerlo.

-Bueno, gracias madre.

-En cualquier momento, cariño asegúrate de ser amable con Pansy, que sería difícil tener que encontrar a alguien más Y recuerda, tu padre sabe todo lo que sucede en Hogwarts.

-Vale. Buenas noches, mamá.

-Buenas noches, querido.

Draco tiró la cabeza hacia atrás del fuego y se trasladó para sentarse con la espalda apoyada en el sofá. _¡Dios, maldita sea! ¡Yo no quiero casarme con esa puta!_ Draco se levantó y empezó a caminar enfrente del sofá. _Sólo necesito un plan. Una manera de hacer amigos con un Gryffindor, pero no hacer amigos con un Gryffindor. Esto es tan bajo, yo y un Gryffindor?_

Draco se levantó y subió al cuarto de baño del dormitorio. Se metió en la ducha y dejó correr el agua caliente por todo el cuerpo, lavando algo de su tensión. Esta fue la manera de Draco para aclarar su mente: el único lugar en que podía pensar. _Tengo que hacer esto más que nada. Que sea lo que tenga que ser, no habrá manera posible que los Parkinson me inviten a casarme con Pansy. Ella, obviamente es demasiado tonta para darse cuenta de que estoy siendo un cabrón con ella, así que tengo que hacer lo de Gryffindor. ¿Amigos con un Gryffindor? Bueno, definitivamente no Cara-rajada o Niño Halcón. ¿Thomas? No es lo suficientemente extremista. ¿Finnigan? Aún no está lo suficientemente extremo. ¿Longbottom? Eso podría funcionar. Las vista_ _de sus padres sobre el Señor Tenebroso, no se pondrán felices los Parkinson. Dios, estoy desesperado._

Draco salió de la ducha y se puso los boxers antes de subir a la cama. Crabbe estaba roncando, pero Draco se preparó y echó un encanto el silenciamiento alrededor de su cama. El último pensamiento que cruzó la mente antes de irse a dormir era _¿Cuál, demonio es el primer nombre Longbottom?_

* * *

-¿Ginny?

Ginny tenía el sueño más extraño que podía recordar. En su mayoría participan Draco y ella misma en situaciones que le hicieron sentir incómoda. Él la estaba mirando a los ojos, diciendo su nombre.

-¿Ginny?

-¿Sí, Draco?

-¿Draco? Maldita sea, ¿te has vuelto loco?

Ginny abrió los ojos, dando cuenta de que la voz no era de su sueño y se encontró a Hermione inclinado sobre ella, mirándola con extrañeza-. ¿Estuviste soñando con Malfoy?

-Sí, pesadillas -mintió Ginny.

-Bueno, date prisa y cámbiate. Colin se siente enfermo, por lo que vas a venir a desayunar con nosotros esta mañana.

-¿Y por 'nosotros' te refieres ...?

-Ron, Harry y yo por supuesto. Ahora cámbiate a menos que quieras ir a desayunar en pijama.

-O, aquí hay un pensamiento, puedo ir con Dennis.

-Él puede venir con nosotros, ahora empieza a moverte.

-Hermione, no voy a comer con Harry y Ron. Si lo hago, voy a matarlos.

-Oh, vamos Ginny. Harry no quería hacerte daño.

-'¿No quería hacerme daño? ¡¿No quería hacerme daño? Hermione, ¡me engañó! ¡Se me rompió el corazón! No te quedes ahí y me digas que "no quería hacerme daño" porque así lo hizo.

Hermione suspiró, sabiendo que nunca iba a ganar esta batalla-. Está bien, vamos a tomar el desayuno solas, ¿cómo te queda eso? -Cuando Ginny no se opuso, Hermione mencionó- No vamos a sentarnos con ellos. Nos sentaremos a la mesa de Ravenclaw con Luna, ¿de acuerdo?

-No. Me niego a tener nada que ver con los de Ravenclaw. -Ginny se dio la vuelta en la cama y Hermione recordó que Cho era una Ravenclaw también.

-¡Oh, Gin, lo siento. Bueno, ¿dónde quieres que nos sentemos? ¿En la mesa de Slytherin o algo así?

-En realidad -dijo Ginny, finalmente levantándose de la cama- eso no suena tan mal.

* * *

-¿Draco?

Draco iba a tener otro de sus horribles pesadillas. En ésta, estaba casándose con Pansy en contra de su voluntad. Habían dementores que lo sujetaban en el altar y fueron poco a poco a chupando su alma. El sacerdote le había pedido que tomara a Pansy como esposa y Draco estaba teniendo dificultades para decir nada.

-¿Draco?

-¡NO!

Draco se sentó hacia arriba y su cabeza chocó con algo duro. Se echó de vuelta hacia abajo y empezó a frotar su frente con sólo una mano- ¡Maldita sea! -Oyó un grito agudo y abrió los ojos para ver a Pansy retorciéndose en el suelo, gritando lastimeramente.

-¡Mi cabeza! ¡Me has roto el cráneo, Draco! ¡Estoy muriendo! ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? ¡Estoy muriendo!

-Oh, cálmate, puta. -Draco se inclinó y llevó a Pansy a la sala común y la dejó caer en un sofá.

Sólo había unos primeros años en la habitación, y al instante Draco les dio órdenes -. ¡Ve y trae una toalla mojada! -le dijo a un muchacho redondo y moreno que rápidamente se escabulló-. Y tú -le dijo una chica rubia y flaca- busca Madame Pomfrey.

-Mira -replicó la muchacha- sólo porque soy de primer año y el que seas mayor no significa que puedes…

-¡VE A BUSCAR MADAME POMFREY!

La muchacha lo miró sorprendida y dio un paso atrás involuntariamente antes de precipitarse fuera hacia la enfermería.

-Oh, Draco -Pansy dijo, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- salvaste mi vida. -Se pasó una mano por el pecho y finalmente Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba vestida sólo con sus calzoncillos-. ¿Cómo puedo pagarte?

_¡Oh, mierda, no!_ Draco corrió hacia su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Rápidamente agarró su ropa y se la puso antes de salir de su dormitorio y dirigirse a la entrada de la mazmorra. No se detuvo, incluso ante los gritos de Pansy rogándole que no la dejara.

-_¡Le salvé la vida, mi culo! Dios, que la perra tiene problemas. Y ahora voy a ser el héroe ante sus padres. Mierda._

Draco se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor para el desayuno. Sólo se detuvo brevemente para permitir que Madame Pomfrey le pasara sin preguntas acerca de su necesidad por ella por segunda vez en dos días. Necesitaba una comida tranquila que le ayudara a escapar de los horrores que Pansy había traído a su vida últimamente.

Pero Draco debería haber sabido, cuando vio a Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger dirigiéndose en su dirección que su mañana sería cualquier cosa menos pacífica.

* * *

*******Hola queridas! Muchas gracias por leer. Lo siento que ha pasado mucho tiempo, mi Beta y yo estabamos por vacaciones los dos. Ahora espero que puedo poner las capitulos con mas frequencia. Muchas gracias a **The darkness princess** por su review. Y tambien a **AMMishRW** y **T.M. Dined **por anadirla a su lista de historias favoritas y a **Lena Hale Black** y **Criseida** por anadirla a su lista de alert. Por favor, dejan una review! Hasta pronto.


	10. Una acusación emocionante

**Payback**

**Capítulo 10 - Una acusación emocionante  
**

Crabbe y Goyle estaban lanzando miradas terribles en dirección de Draco mientras Ginny y Hermione se acercaban. Ellos eran estúpidos, sí, pero no completamente retrasados. Sabían que algo estaba pasando. Tenía que haber una razón por la que Draco estaba saliendo con una muggle y una Weasley. Draco notó sus miradas y decidió que era mejor enfrentar este problema de frente. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia las Gryffindors.

-¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo, Weasley? ¿Y Granger también? ¿Por qué no tenemos una fiesta? -La cara de Draco mostraba tanta emoción como una piedra, lo que ponía a Hermione muy incómoda. Ginny, por el contrario, se encontró con su mirada y sin problemas le contestó-: Sólo quiero alejarme de mi hermano y Cara rajada.

La sonrisa de Draco volvió ante el insulto de Ginny, pero desapareció de nuevo rápidamente-. No estoy aquí para que puedas utilizarme a voluntad, Ginevra. Ve y ocúpate de tus propios malditos problemas.

-Vi a Pansy en el camino de la enfermería esta mañana, Draco. ¿Cómo te va ocupándote de tus problemas? -Ginny se cruzó de brazos y miró a Draco como si dijera 'Tu turno'.

Hermione observaba todo esto con ligero asombro, ya que Ginny hasta ese momento era considerada como pasiva agresiva, sin embargo que tuviera su propia iniciativa y en contra de alguien que hizo que todos, incluso Harry, se volvieran completamente locos. Hermione tenía un nuevo respeto por la más joven de los Weasley.

-Lo que pasó entre Pansy y yo esta mañana no es asunto tuyo, Weasley. Tampoco es aplicable a este argumento, si quieres saberlo. Ahora, por favor pónganse en marcha antes de que me vea obligado a hacerlo por ustedes.

Con eso, Draco se volvió y se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa de Slytherin. Cuando se sentó, Crabbe y Goyle se miraron. Ninguno de ellos sabía lo que estaba pasando, como era habitual, y ninguno de los dos esperaba encontrar la respuesta en un futuro cercano. Los dos se regresaron a sus desayunos.

Draco, por otro lado, se maldecía interiormente. Después de la conversación con su madre la noche anterior y esta pequeña carrera en el momento, sintió como si nadie siguiera valorando el apellido Malfoy. Ni su madre, ni Pansy, y por supuesto, ni cualquier muggle o Weasley. Su padre era posiblemente el único mago en la tierra otra que él que entendía la importancia de la apariencia de Malfoy.

Ginny se volvió a Hermione con una mirada de enojo, antes de caminar junto a ella camino a la mesa de Hufflepuff. Este parecía ser el único refugio seguro en la sala, y su falta de hermanos enfadados o rubias amargadas lo hacía especialmente atractivo. Ginny se sentó enfurecida al lado de un chico un año menor al que no conocía. Él la miró con una poca curiosidad antes de levantarse y salir, dando Ginny sólo un vistazo confuso sobre su hombro antes de salir de la sala.

-¿Qué fue todo eso, Ginny?" -preguntó Hermione, quien ocupaba el asiento ahora vacío junto a ella-. Nunca he visto a alguien hacer frente a Draco Malfoy así antes. ¡Eso fue increíble! Regresaste su argumento y él se echó atrás. Me gustaría que tú me enseñe a ser así, ¡es espectacular!

Hermione siguió hablando así, pero Ginny la desconectó. Ella estaba más concentrada en sus propios pensamientos. ¿¡Cómo se atreve Draco a hablar con ella de esa manera! De pura casualidad que iba a pagarle su dinero ahora. ¡Acababa de convertirla en un culo completo en frente de toda la escuela! Bueno, quizá no toda la escuela, pero ella sentía que era por lo menos una buena parte de ella. No es que necesitara la ayuda. Ginny había estado haciendo un buen trabajo de hacerse ver como un culo últimamente sin ayuda. Bueno, al menos ayuda a que ella no pagara.

Ginny puso su cabeza sobre la mesa, pasando muy cerca de un plato con varios pasteles de calabaza. Fue entonces que Hermione notó que Ginny no estaba escuchando nada de lo que decía y cambió de tema.

-Gin, ¿te sientes bien? Has estado actuando muy errática desde la mañana de ayer.

-Hermione, no es algo sobre lo que quiera hablar. Es un montón de cosas que no puedo decir ahora mismo. Es complicado.

-Oh, déjalo. No puede ser tan complicado, ¿verdad?

_No tienes ni idea _pensó Ginny.

* * *

_Esa mocosa aún debe pagarme_ pensó Draco. Fue cómico: En un momento como éste, todo lo que podía pensar era en dinero. Esto fue aún más divertido porque era la única cosa que no era necesaria. Draco regresó bruscamente a la realidad cuando vio a Pansy Parkinson caminar por el Gran Comedor. Ella lo miró y su rostro se fundió en una sonrisa de devoción y admiración.

-¡DRAKIE! -Empezó a correr hacia él y Draco apenas tuvo tiempo de prepararse para el asalto que se avecinaba.

Pansy agarrada del cuello de Draco con tal fuerza que lo habría derribado si no hubiera rodeado con sus piernas la pata de la mesa y se pusiera tenso para el impacto. Ella empezó una lluvia de besos en su cara y siguió tratando de unir sus labios a los de él, pero él se resistió mejor de lo que podría haber planeado.

Draco la empujó y empezó a limpiar los besos húmedos de su cara con una servilleta-. ¡Horrible mujer! ¿Quién te crees que eres para agredirme de esa manera? -Draco la miró con nada más que ira a través de sus rasgos perfectos. Pansy le devolvió una sonrisa, olvidando su furia.

-Me salvaste la mañana, Drakie. Yo pensaba que debía devolverte el favor.

-No es necesario, Parkinson. Ahora bien, si no te importa, déjame en paz. Yo preferiría no estar en tu presencia en estos momentos.

-Oh, parecías tan feliz en mi presencia este mañana, querido Drakie. –La sonrisa de Pansy era lo último que quería ver Draco en este momento.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco antes de pasar a regañadientes con Pansy, esperando contra toda esperanza de que esto fuera una cosa rápida-. ¿Te importaría explicarte?

-Oh, ya sabes de lo que estoy hablando, Draco.

-No, Pansy, realmente no lo sé. Si lo supiera, no te hubiera pedido que me expliques. Ahora bien, si no te importa, por favor explica. -Draco se cruzó de brazos y miró ligeramente aburrido.

Pansy se levantó del suelo y sacudió sus ropas. Se forzó entre Draco y Crabbe, causando que ambos Crabbe y Goyle casi se cayeran de la mesa.

Pansy miró a Draco con lo que ella pensaba que era una mirada seductora. En realidad, hizo que sus mejillas se pusieran gordas, lo que la hacía parecerse más un cerdo que lo normal-. Oh, Draco, no te hagas el tonto, los dos sabemos lo que pasó entre nosotros esta mañana. Y si eso es lo que falta para que estés listo, estoy lista también.

La mirada aburrida de Draco mostraba un poco de curiosidad, pues él arqueó una ceja hacia Pansy-. Estoy listo para regresarte a la enfermería, si eso es lo que quieres decir. Creo que el golpe en la nariz tal vez ha afectado tu cerebro.

-Oh, Draco.- Pansy sonrió y puso su mano sobre su muslo. Draco levantó la otra ceja, mirando la mano de Pansy, que estaba cerca de un área que _nunca_ iba a tocar,- Yo sé que no imaginaba lo que vi esta mañana. Sé que me quieres, y yo te quiero demasiado.

Las cejas de Draco cayeron nuevamente y su expresión asemejó la sonrisa juguetona de Pansy con una mirada fresca-. ¿Ah, sí? -preguntó con voz recogida. Su incomodidad increíble en la cercanía de Pansy a su área aquella era completamente indetectable en su tono.

-Sí -respondió Pansy, moviendo la mano más arriba en su pierna-. Tengo Cuidado de criaturas mágicas la siguiente hora, y dudo que alguien se daría cuenta si no estuviera allí por alguna razón.

Draco resistió el impulso de reír a carcajadas. En su lugar, tomó la mano de Pansy y la puso entre las suyas. Le dio a Pansy una agradable sonrisa y le acarició la mano-. Pansy, cariño -sus ojos revolotearon de una manera que le daría a cualquier hombre ganas de vomitar-, No sé cuál es la mejor manera de decir esto, pero creo que, tal vez sólo tal vez, prefiero coger una rana. Sólo tal vez.

Pansy pareció ofendida, pero sólo por un segundo. Entonces se echó a reír-. ¡Oh Drakie, eres tan gracioso!

-Estoy bastante grave. -Dejó caer su mano y cogió su copa. Tomó un sorbo y la miró a la cara. Ella lo miraba como si acabara de pedirle que nombrara a todos los países del mundo. Alargó el brazo y le cerró la boca abierta-. No quieres atrapar moscas.

-Pero... pero... - tragó una vez, admitiéndose la capacidad de hablar-. ¿Entonces por qué estabas tan _feliz_ esta mañana?

La forma en que dijo la palabra 'feliz' hizo Draco levantar una ceja de nuevo-. ¿Qué estás insinuando, Parkinson? -dijo en un tono irritado que él sabía que provocaba una respuesta rápida.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir -dijo. Pansy miró por encima del hombro para comprobar si Crabbe estaba escuchando, que no era el caso. Ella se inclinó y le susurró al oído-. ¡Miré hacia _allá_ abajo y estabas contento!

Draco se mordió el labio para no cambiar su expresión más-. Pansy -dijo con una voz un poco más fuerte de lo que normalmente utilizaba-, ¿estás insinuando que yo tenía una erección esta mañana?

Pansy miró a su alrededor para ver quién había oído y se mortificó al ver que ambos Crabbe y Goyle ya estaban prestando plena atención a su conversación.

-Draco, yo…

-¿Crees que fue tan físicamente necesaria y provocativa tu presencia esta mañana que no pude controlarme? -Draco le retira la palabra y levantó la voz, al mismo tiempo. Ahora toda la mesa de Slytherin estaba mirando en su dirección.

-Draco, por favor… -Pansy se ponía roja y miró a su alrededor frenéticamente.

-¿Sinceramente crees que porque me despertaste esta mañana, yo, Draco Malfoy, tuve una erección ente el pensamiento de tu cuerpo desnudo? -Draco estaba casi gritando en este punto y la mayor parte del Gran Comedor escuchaba la conversación.

-No, eso no. Draco, por favor…

-¿Pues, qué Pansy? -preguntó Draco, bajando la voz un poco más ahora que tenía la atención de toda la sala-. ¿Qué crees que me excitaba tanto esta mañana? ¿Qué llegué a ser consciente de tu sexualidad?

La voz de Pansy era un chillido agudo ahora por lo que a penas se las arregló para decir-: Cuando te toqué el pecho. -Salió casi como una pregunta, porque Draco la había puesto nerviosa.

-¿Cuando me has tocado? -Draco volvió a gritar ahora, dando un espectáculo para todos en la sala-. Espero que sepas, Pansy, que estaba siendo completamente honesto contigo antes, cuando te dije que no me gustaría tener una relación íntima contigo, y que aún es cierto. De hecho, prefiero coger a un... un... -Draco miró alrededor del Gran Comedor para un poco de inspiración momentánea. Encontró un poco en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

-¡Prefiero coger a una Weasley que tener relaciones sexuales contigo!

Ginny y Hermione habían estado observando la escena que se desarrollaba entre Pansy y Draco como el resto de la escuela. Ginny había estado observando con gran diversión hasta este punto. Como Draco decía estas palabras, y su rostro pasaba de una sonrisa divertida a una mirada dura y fría.

La mesa de Slytherin estalló en carcajadas, pero las otras tres casas se volvieron hacia Ginny, esperando a que ella reaccionara. Ginny con calma recogió su bolso y se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo. No había manera de que le pagara a esa escoria ahora. Él podría pudrirse en las mazmorras para lo que le importaba. Más bien coger a una Weasley, ¡de verdad!

-Entonces, ¿por qué no? No tenías ningún problema a besarla ayer.

Ginny apenas oyó la respuesta de Pansy antes de que saliera de la sala. Todo el mundo quedó en silencio, esperando una respuesta de Draco. Ginny se volvió sobre sus talones y se cruzó de brazos, también con curiosidad por la respuesta

Draco miró a Ginny y se encontró con sus ojos. Ginny vio la expresión momentánea de súplica antes de decir las palabras que los condenaban a los dos.

-Bueno, tal vez lo haga.

Draco se levantó y se acercó a Ginny, quien trató de ocultar su sorpresa detrás de una cara de piedra sólida. Miró frenéticamente a la mesa de Gryffindor, en busca de Hermione, olvidando momentáneamente que estaba sentada en la mesa de Hufflepuff. En vez de encontrar a su amiga, Ginny vio a su hermano sentado al lado de Harry. Ambos la estaban mirando boquiabiertos a la pelirroja. Su ira se hizo fuego. Cuando Draco llegó hasta Ginny en la puerta, ella estaba a punto de estallar de furia hacia su hermano y ex-novio.

-¿Vamos? -preguntó Draco. Sólo Ginny podía ver la mirada suplicante que le estaba dando.

-Sí, -dijo con una sonrisa-, ¿por qué no? No es como si hubiera alguien al que le importara un comino de todos modos.

Draco deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cintura y comenzó a conducir a Ginny hacia las mazmorras. Sólo tuvo tiempo suficiente para buscar rápidamente por encima de su hombro y darle a Ron su mejor sonrisa maliciosa antes de que estuvieran fuera de vista.

* * *

*******Hola todos! Muchas gracias por leer. Como siempre, muchas gracias a mi Beta, **Kambrin Potter**! Tambien, muchas gracias a **the darkeness princess** y **Guest** por sus reviews. Muchas gracias a **the d****arkness princess** (otra vez) por anadirla a su lista de favoritos y muchas gracias a **Fernanda Mellark Malfoy** por anadirla a su lista de alerts. Ciao!


	11. Ya no Weasley

**Payback**

**Capítulo 11 - Ya no Weasley**

Draco hizo una línea recta hacia el próximo cuarto vacío que conocía. Empujó a Ginny por la puerta frente a él, sabiendo que no era necesario pretender ahora. Utilizó el mismo hechizo en la puerta que había mantenido a Ron y Harry a raya el día anterior.

Ginny se sentó en una silla y se inclinó hacia atrás, esperando una explicación de Draco. Ella había sido sorprendida por la mirada suplicante que le dio en el Gran Comedor, se cruzó de brazos y se sorprendió al ver la cara de Draco mostrando un gran alivio.

-¿Qué pasa, Pansy te molestaba de nuevo, Malfoy? –Su sonrisa era inconfundible.

-No estoy de humor, Weasley. –Draco se sentó frente a ella y puso su cabeza sobre la mesa con un suspiro. –¿A quién engañaba yo ahí dentro, de todos modos? Ella nunca va a creer que en realidad estamos haciendo nada aquí. E incluso si lo hace, aun así regresa corriendo hacia mí. La chica no tiene remedio.

Ginny alargó la mano y lo tocó suavemente en el hombro-. Draco, realmente no la necesitas, así que deja de preocuparte por lo que piensa o lo que puede a hacer.

-No es tan simple, Weasley. –Draco levantó la cabeza y la giró de lado para que Ginny lo escuchara-. No se trata de Pansy y de lo que ella piensa de mí. Es mi vida. Es lo que mi padre quiere para mí, y lo que mi madre quiere, también, para el caso.

-¿Esa es la razón por la que ustedes dos están juntos siempre, incluso después de que ella te engaña?

-¡Por supuesto, idiota! -Draco se irguió para mirar a Ginny en el ojo-. ¿Por qué otra cosa seguiría este intento de relación con esa bruja insufrible? ¿Pensaste por un segundo que en realidad me gusta a Pansy? ¿Qué me gusta su chillón tono de voz en las mañanas y ella insistiendo en que yo soy 'su Drakie '? Todo lo contrario, Ginny. –Draco se reclinó en su silla y empezó a frotar su frente. Dejó escapar un fuerte gemido y se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa.

Ginny había estado sentada como una estatua durante todo este tiempo, manteniendo los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia adelante. Ahora, sin embargo, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en su cara-. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me acabas de llamar, Malfoy?

-¿Amante de Muggles?

-Oh, no, Draco. Ni ''Weasley' ni amante de muggles', ni 'imbécil', o algo así. Me has llamado 'Ginny'.

Draco levantó la cabeza y la miró con curiosidad-. ¿Y? Ese es tu nombre, ¿no? -Draco puso su cabeza hacia abajo sobre la mesa para ocultar su enojo. Él nunca había llamado a un Weasley por su nombre antes. No se estaba ablandando y se negó a dejar un pequeña pelirroja que había salido con Harry Potter a creer que así era.

-Nunca has llamado a nadie en mi familia nada que no fuera un insulto o un adjetivo condescendiente. ¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? ¿Te gusto un poco más de lo que te gustaría admitir?

Draco levantó la cabeza y la miro sin un atisbo de sentimiento, prácticamente tan duro como la mesa en la que estaba recargado-. ¿Ni siquiera te atrevas a implicar algo así, Ginevra Weasley. Nunca he tenido sentimientos por nadie y no voy a empezar ahora.

Ginny sonrió-. Por supuesto que sí Malfoy. Sé que piensas que soy un roedor repugnante.

-Eso es bastante preciso, en realidad: Un roedor repugnante y sucio.

-Oh, vamos Draco. -Ginny se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó la barbilla en la mesa frente a Draco-, Realmente no crees eso. Si es así, no me habrías besado.

-Oh, pero eso es lo que pienso sobre ti y toda tu familia.

-Draco, sabes que eso no es cierto. Te gusto más yo que Ron por lo menos, ¿verdad? Sé que nunca besarías a Ron.

-Muy cierto, pero besar a tu hermano nunca causaría que Harry se enojara tanto como besándote a ti. Y, Weasley, yo nunca besaría a un hombre.

-Vale, sé masculino. Pero sabes te gusto más que Ron.

-¿Qué importa de todos modos? -Draco se estaba aburriendo con toda esta conversación-. Yo los odio a los dos lo mismo, punto final. Nadie tiene una plaga favorita.

-Está bien Malfoy, lo que digas. -Ginny se echó hacia atrás en la silla con una sonrisa, sabiendo que algo había ocurrido. Algo había cambiado en la mente del rubio de sangre fría y las ruedas de cambio se seguían moviendo.

Después de dos horas de silencio, Draco oyó pasos en el pasillo y se levantó para irse-. La clase se terminó, Weasley. Y todavía me debes cinco galeones. Aunque lo esperaba esta mañana, voy a extender el plazo hasta esta tarde. Si no me llevo mi dinero, me veré obligado a ir a buscarlo y nadie quiere eso. -Con eso, Draco se levantó y dejó que su túnica flotara en torno a él cuando salía de la habitación y se unía a la estampida de estudiantes en el pasillo.

Ginny seguía sonriendo para sus adentros. Sabía que había tocado una fibra con Draco. De lo contrario, no estaría tan molesto consigo mismo. _Merlín, que es un poco confuso_, Ginny pensó. _Me doy por vencida con los hombres. Son tan confusos como clase de Pociones.  
_  
Ginny se dirigió a su próxima clase de Adivinación, y se sentó con Colin. Colin se sentía como si apenas conociera a su mejor amiga últimamente. Ella había estado actuando de forma esporádica y asociarse con la única cosa que ella despreciaba al máximo, un Malfoy. La profesora Trelawny comenzó la clase y Colin deslizó el libro entre él y Ginny cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía ninguna de sus cosas de Adivinación en su bolsa. Todo en su bolso era para su primera clase del día, Historia de la magia, a la que no había asistido. Colin no se sorprendió cuando comenzó a Historia de la magia y él se quedaba sentado solo en la mesa. Todo el mundo había visto el pequeño espectáculo durante el desayuno. Colin estaba tentado a preguntarle a su amiga sobre lo que había sucedido, pero sabía que no era el momento. Ginny estaba mirando en el libro sobre la mesa, pero parecía estar mirando a través de él al piso de abajo.

-¿Estás bien, Gin? -preguntó en un susurro, mientras la profesora Trelawny hablaba sobre las bolas de cristal.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo más para responder. Su mente estaba en otra parte.

Él la había llamado Ginny. Ginny, ¡su nombre de pila! No hubo insulto oculto. Por supuesto, esto podría ser un desliz, pero ¿quién sabe? Tal vez era simplemente que estaba más acostumbrado a hablar con ella ahora. Eso significaría que eran casi amigos. ¿Realmente quieres ser amiga de un Malfoy? Tan sólo veinticuatro horas antes, le había besado delante de toda la escuela, y ahora eran casi amigos. Casi.

Que terminara la clase y Ginny estaba envuelta todavía en sus pensamientos-. ¡Quiero que escriban trece pulgadas sobre lo que discutimos hoy! -La Profesora Trelawny gritó mientras bajaban las escaleras de la torre de Adivinación. A Ginny no le importó. Ella no tenía notas, y sabía que sólo iba a copiarle a Colin la mañana siguiente en el desayuno, así que por qué intentarlo siquiera.

-¿Vienes a comer, Gin? -preguntó Colin, mientras hacían su camino por las escaleras.

-No. Creo que voy a ir a la biblioteca y terminar mi tarea de Transfiguración. No la terminé anoche. Estaba un poco ocupada ...

Colin sabía exactamente lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, pero sabía que Ginny no tenía ganas de tocar el tema en estos momentos. Él asintió y se despidió de Ginny mientras se giraba para la biblioteca y él continuaba hacia un almuerzo solo con sus pensamientos.

Ginny entró en la biblioteca y se encontró una mesa en la parte de atrás, sin nadie alrededor. Madame Pince era la única otra persona en la biblioteca durante el almuerzo, pero Ginny no quería a nadie cerca. A pesar de que tenía todas las intenciones de terminar algunos de los deberes de la Transfiguración, sus pensamientos se desviaron rápidamente hacia su situación actual. Malfoy quería su dinero, y ella no le iba a pagar ninguna cantidad de dinero. Esto finalmente se estaba poniendo interesante. Ella era casi amiga de un Malfoy. ¿Qué le diría su hermano si se enterara? Él la había llamado Ginny, y ella sabía que él estaba cediendo. Él lo sabía y tenía miedo de eso también. Pero Ginny estaba muy emocionada. Tal vez no era maligno. Tal vez él no tenía al Señor Oscuro cerca de su corazón como lo hizo su padre. Tal vez él no era el pequeño imbécil que siempre había pensado que era.

Tal vez, pero probablemente no.

¿Qué estaba pensando? Ginny sabía que todo esto era una ilusión. Ella sabía que Malfoy iba a jugar un papel muy importante en su futuro porque él era el mal de su generación. Como Lucius fue la rival de su padre, ella sabía que Draco sería el de Ron. Ella no quería que su familia saliera lastimada. Si hubiera algo que ella podía hacer para que Draco _no_ odiara a su familia ...

Esto era ridículo. Los Malfoy y los Weasley se odiaban mutuamente: fin de la historia. No había manera de evitarlo, y Ginny no estaba dispuesta a ser la loca al pensar que había encontrado una laguna donde no había ninguna.

_Sólo la mejor manera de aplicarle la ley del hielo, supongo_, pensaba mientras la campana para el final del almuerzo sonaba. Ginny había hecho sólo una cuarta parte del trabajo que debía y ya sabía que su siguiente hora no iba a ser divertida.

-Gracias de nuevo, Luna. -Ginny estaba copiando frenéticamente el ensayo de Luna de Pociones, cambiando aquí y allí, así que Snape tuviera menos posibilidades de notarlo, aunque probablemente aún así lo haría. Había tenido una lección de Transfiguración mala, y no iba a tener una peor con Snape.

Luna asintió perezosamente y miró de nuevo hacia en el último número de El Quisquilloso. Al tiempo que Ginny terminó y le pasó Luna su ensayo, Snape entró en la habitación.

-¡Ensayos sobre mi escritorio ahora! -La clase hacía línea para dejar a sus ensayos sobre el escritorio de Snape, uno por uno. Justo cuando Ginny colocaba el suyo en la pila, Snape se le acercó por detrás.

-Señorita Weasley, me doy cuenta de que su tinta está todavía húmeda. Terminando en el último minuto, ¿cierto?

Ginny se volvió hacia el profesor de Pociones y le dio su mejor mirada inocente-. Tuve un error gramatical, Profesor, y tuve que volver a escribirlo. Tuve la suerte de terminar en el momento en el que entró.

-Una historia probable, Weasley. Si esto es de hecho cierto, ¿le importaría mostrarme la copia de su ensayo con dicho error gramatical?

Ginny se quedó inmóvil, atrapada en su mentira. Ella miró hacia abajo a sus pies en derrota, sacudió la cabeza y Snape sonrió-. Entonces, ¿Cuál es la historia, señorita Weasley?

-Acabo de terminarlo, profesor. Empecé en el almuerzo y terminé ahora. –_Por favor créame_, Ginny pensó para sus adentros. _Por favor_.

-Cinco puntos de Gryffindor de su letargo, señorita Weasley.

Eso no era tan malo.

-Y detención, -añadió Snape-. La veo aquí después de la cena esta noche.

Ginny caminaba a su asiento y se dejó caer junto a Luna. _Este día no podía ser peor_. _Me encantaría verlo intentar_. Ginny sabía que no era prudente poner a prueba su suerte con un desafío así, pero ella se sentía osada. Nada podía hacer que el día fuera peor ahora, nada.

*****Hola a todos! Lo siento mucho que no he escrito por mucho tiempo. Empecé un trabajo nuevo y siempre estoy cansada. No trabajo hoy y por eso terminé con un capítulo más. Espero que disfruten! Muchas gracias a **Kambrin Potter** por su ayuda con mi traducción y muchas gracias a **LaQueNoDebeSerNombradaTHG **y **Guest** por sus reviews! Pido sus rezas por** Kambrin**, ha estado enferma. Espero que hay tiempo temprano en que puedo escribir mas!


End file.
